Mystical's Importance
by roses-for-Sessho-maru
Summary: R for later chapters. what happens when a couple of girls can pass through the well? read and find out. pairings InuSan MirKag SesOC and KogaOC COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

__

_Disclaimer: I Definately do not own Inu Yasha or company. although Mysical and Lee are mine._

__

__

__

_"Why do you make living with you so hard?", Kagome yelled at her sister. A tall girl with dark hip length hair walked out of the bathroom. "Happy? I'm done, next time you can wait longer got it!"_

_"Mysitcal it's not like you have a date tonight anyway. So why does it matter if I kick you out of the bathroom?" "Kagome, Lee asked me to go out on a date with him. So that's why it maters." Mysical turned away from her sister to go to her room. "Oh, sorry Mystical,"Kagome replied to Mystical as Mystical walked into her dark purple room and slammed the door. 'God is Inu Yasha ever going to be mad. I'm a day late!,' Kagome thought to herself._

_"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?", Inu Yasha yelled at Miroku and Sango. "Inu Yasha please calm down, I'm sure she didn't do this on purpose." "Yeah Inu Yasha, Miroku has a point. Maybe something came up." "Well I'm going to get her if she likes it or not." With that he jumped down the well and into the future. "Where could she be?" Inu Yasha was outside on the God Tree. _

_Kagome was trying to beat Souta at video games. Key word trying -she was really losing. "See Ya! Kagome don't forget to make supper." "Mystical where are you going?" Souta asked not looking up from the playstation. "Out,"she answered harshly. "OK BYE!," Souta and Kagome said at the same time._

_As Mystical walked out the door she ran into who else but Inu Yasha. he grabbed her around the waist and hopped down the well._

_"Kagome there's some freak at the door who wants to see Mystical." "Souta that's not nice. You should be a little nicer." She said while going to get the door." "Hey! I'm Lee. Is Mystical here?" "Umm........she left to go find you ten minutes ago."_

_"Kagome it is nice to see you again," the monk said politely, while grabbing the demon-slayer's ass. CRASH "You pervert,"yelled sango. _

_With confision written all over her face, Mystical looked around. Very unlike her- which would be shy- she asked, "Umm...would you mind telling me where I am and who you guys are? Also what you fucking want with Kagome?" Sango looked at the mystery in the eyes and gasped. "You're.....you're, you're not Kagome." "No really tell me something I don't know," Mystical said angirly. "My dear Sango what do you mean? She is Kagome just look into her deep purple eyes. Wait a second are Kagome's eyes not brown," the monk said a little worried now._

_"Yeah, my younger sister's eyes are brown. her hair ia also straight were mine is slightly curly. Now please answer my previous questions," Mystical was getting pissed off. "Well....I'm Sango, a demon slayer, this is Miroku a perverted cursed monk,"Sango introduced pointing to herself and the monk who was reaching for her ass but stopped. "That one in the red in Inu Yasha a half-dog-demon, half-human." "You happen to be in fudeal Japan, where there are humans along with demons and half-demons," the guy introduced as Miroku explained. Then out of no where came,"What is your name my beautiful queen?" "I'm not a queen. My name is Mystical and I have to go home," she replied._

_"You can't go home until Kagome comes here,"Inu Yasha said rudely. "Well Kagome ain't fucking coming back.'Cause she has to watch Souta, idiot." "how dare you even think of raising your vioce at me wench!" "Inu Yasha 'SIT'," Kagome yelled as she got out of the well. WHAM "Bitch." "Well don't yell at my sister!"_

_"I'm not techniqualy your sister. Your mother adopted me when I was three and you weren't even born yet.." "But Mystical I grew up with you always there." "Whatever....wait who is watching Souta?" "Lee!" "What, I really need to get home." "Mystical, I don't even know how you got here." _

_"Him," Mystical announced one hand on her right hip, the other pointing at Inu Yasha. "Okay, I thought she was you. please don't sit me." "I won't if you take her back and give me two more days." "Feh!" "Okay than Inu Yasha sssssssssss" "Okay , okay I'll take her back but you are here so you have to stay." "Sit boy!" "Wench what was that for?," Inu Yasha asked rather agressively. "I'm going home Inu Yasha and you are bringing Mystical." "Hey I'm 19 so don't talk about me as if I'm a child!" "Mystical right now is not-" "What am I just some one you think you can yell at Kagome is that it?!" "Mystical SHUT UP!!" "Fine, but I'm going home, some how." "Inu Yasha will take you __so you can go on your stupid little date." "I give up with you. What about your date with Hojo or did you make up some illness again?" "Mystical what I do is my business. So FUCK OFF!" _

___"Fine," with that Mystical took off towards Keada's hut thinking 'I've been here before'. When she got to the God tree she remembered looking up and seeing Inu Yasha pinned to it by an arrow. While she was holding her twin brother's hand, they were saying goodbye forever at the tender age of three. Their parents always fought so they were splitting up. Miroku went with their father while she went with their mother. A kind miko had seen them and gave them bith a locket._

___She looked down at her hand and seen she was holding her locket. "What is troubling ye my dear?" an old lady asked her. "Keade? Is it really you?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Last time I checked I didn't own InuYasha. Checking again Nope still don't own._

_"Yes my dear. Now tell me who ye are and how ye know me?" "My name is Mystical Kyrkio, and you helped my twin and myself with our parents seperation about um......nineteen subtract three oh duh sixteen years ago." "Ah yes now I relize who ye are. How have you been my child?" "Good. Keade would I um... possibly be able to stay in your hut tonight?" "Why ye may my child. I have a feeling you'll need your rest." "Thank you so very much."_

_Kagome and the rest of the group werecoming up to find out where Mystical had gone to. InuYasha caught Mystical's scent about 20 feet from Keade's hut. "She's at the old bag's hut." "Are you sure Inu Yasha?", Miroku questioned. "Are you questioning my senses Monk?" "No SIGH InuYasha." They walked into the hut and to everyone's surprise (except InuYasha) there was Mystical. She was sitting there talking to Myoga and Shippo. _

_Mystical was saying as they walked in, "I was split up from my brother and my father." "Mystical who was your brother?", Shippo asked. "His name is Miroku." "Well that would explain why you looked so familiar," Miroku said scaring the shit out of Mystical. "Miroku, how much did you hear?" " Quite alot actually." "So um.......how's dad?" "Dead, how is mom?" "Most likely living on the streets or being someone's whore." "Ye all better get to bed you have to start your travels again." "Nite all," Mystical whispered settling down for the night. "Good night Mystical," Miroku replied._

_"Well little brother looks like you screwed up yet again," Sessho-maru said to himself. "Lord Sessho-maru, Rin is cold. Can she sleep with you?", Rin asked. "Stupid kid Lord Sessho-maru doesn't want a human child clinging to him," Jaken squeaked. "Jaken, shut up! Yes Rin you may sleep with me." "Thank you Lord Sessho-maru." NOTE: Not being a pervert. Rin is Sess's daughter and nothing else. _

_"Lee do you think my sisters will be back soon?" "They should Souta." "Guys I'm home! Souta, what are you still doing up?" "Oh hey mom! Kagome went with InuYasha and she thinks that Mystical is there too,"Souta said walking up the stairs yo go to bed. He after all still had school tomorrow. "Hello I'm Mrs. Higurashi. You are?" "My name is Lee. I was suppose to be taking Mystical out tonight but things came up." "So what do I owe you for babysitting Souta?" "Just a date or two with Mystical would be fine." "Alright, well I'll make sure to get her to call you. Goodbye Lee." "Goodnight Mrs. Higurashi."_

_'God is it morning already',Mystical thought while she could hear her name being called in the background. "Well she's starting to wake up." "Will you go away Miroku. I'm trying to sleep." "I know that Mystical, hence the reason that I get to wake you up dear sister of mine." "Hey Mystical, Miroku!", Shippo called after walking into the hut. "Good morning Shippo," Mystical replied to the kitsune, "Miroku, where is everyone else?" "The girls are at the hot springs, InuYasha took off somewhere and Myoga left last night. Are you hungry Mystical?" "A little, I normally don't eat in the mornings anyway." Outside they could hear, "Kagome I love you please ditch dog-turd here and live with me as my mate." "Koga, she doesn't love you so get lost. You stupid wimmpy-wolf." "Well she doesn't love you dog-breath." At that moment Mystical walked out of the hut and Koga's attention went straight to her. Her black curly hair was brushed and she let it hang down. She had on a dark purple single and black tight jeans with a pair of high heeled sandles. Koga turned back to InuYasha, "Take Kagome, I no longer want her." His head turned towards Mystical, "Well, well, well, aren't you a pretty woman." "Who me? By the way my name is Mystical." "Well Mystical I do believe that your looks have captured my eyes. I have fallen in love with you my dear." "Oh great," Mystical said sarcastically. InuYasha laughed, "I guess no one wants you Koga. So just get out of here before I hurt you, got it?" Koga growled at InuYasha and grabbed Mystical by the waist and took off._

_"Sango we have to go," Kagome yelled to Sango who was coming up behind her. "Kagome you don't have to yell. I'm right behind you," Sango stated calmly. Miroku was looking past Sango to a shadow in the trees. He knew he should have known who it was but couldn't put his finger on it. "Well little brother you let one of your wenches get away. What are you going to do? Cry? Most likely, you have so many stupid human feelings. You disgust me," came a cool emotionless voice from the shadows._

_"Sessho-maru go to hell. She ain't my wench, so I ain't going to cry. I'll just have to go and get her back, what else is there to do?", InuYasha yelled at his half-brother. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I really don't own Inu Yasha _

_Mystical is however my own._

_"Sessho-maru go to hell. She ain't my wench. So I'm not going to cry, not like I normally would. I'll just have to go and rescue her. What else is there to do?"_

_"Rin please come here." "Okay! Yes Lord Sessho-maru? What would you like Rin to do?" "Rin, I would like you to stay with the man over there who has silver hair. He is my brother, Inu Yasha. Okay? Can you do that for me?" "Yes Lord Sessho-maru, Rin will stay with your brother." "Okay, I will see you soon. Good-bye Rin be good." "Bye, bye Fluffy." Rin smiled and ran over to Inu Yasha, not before she gave Sessho-maru a great big hug. Inu Yasha was shocked when Sessho-maru hugged the child back. "You," Sessho-maru pointed to Sango,"will come with me. I'll most likely need your cat demon's nose. She knows the girls scent does she not?" Sango nodded because she was afraid to talk. Kiala transformed into a big cat demon and Sango climbed on her back, the 3 of them took off. "So what do you want ot do Rin?" Kagome asked th child. "Ummm...............Rin doesn't know," Rin went to being quiet for the rest of the night._

_"You touch her again flee beg and I'll make sure that I kill you. That goes for everyone that's around you, got it?" The other wolf replied, "Yes Koga." "Good Patrick. That goes for the rest of you too." "Ummmmm...........you who grabbed me, what is your name?", Mystical asked. "My name my love is Koga. You are going to become my mate tomorrow." "Excuse me! I don't think so." "Koga, night has fallen and we would like to eat." "Rose there is food over in the corner." "But Koga the lady is still alive. It's a hell of a lot more fun," Patrick added in. "Patrick what did I tell you earlier?," Koga snarled. "To leave the woman alone."_

_"Lee your really distant lately, Why?" "I was just thinking Hojo." "Hey is Kagome sick again?" "Yes Eri I think she is. What does she have now?," Hojo asked. Yume answered, "The flu." "I thought Kagome was sick," Eri said. "Kagome," Hojo yelled, "you should be at home." "Kagome? Oh yes the girl that has stolen my Inu Yasha from me." "No silly you're Kagome." "The flu must have really gotten to her," Yume whispered to Eri. "Kikyo? Is that you?," Lee asked. "Yes," she replied. Lee grabbed Kikyo byh the arm and walked off. Leaving Kagome's 3 friends in shock. "How did you get here?," Lee growled at her. "The well," she simply answered._

_"Listen kid, you will have to talk to tell me what the hell you want," Inu Yasha snarled. Rin cried, "Inu Yasha SIT boy." WHAM Rin giggled, "You have a funny way of falling Sessho-maru's brother." "Okay kid what do you want?" "Rin wants to pick flowers." "Rin my dear you can't it's bed time," Miroku announced calmly. "Okay, Rin will go to sleep." "Where would you like to sleep Rin?," Shippo asked. "Ummmmm.........with him," Rinlooked at Inu Yasha. "NO way brat." "Please, you remind Rin of Fluffy." "Who?" "Lord Sessho-maru." "Fine," Inu Yasha growled. Kagome climbed in her sleeping bag with shippo curled up at the end of the bag. Miroku slept in his normal sitting way. Inu Yasha sat up and held Rin in his arms so that she was half lying and half sitting._

_"You will sleep here." "Nope, not here. Not near you Koga." "You are to be my mate. So get used to it Mystical." "Fine, I'm too tired to argue with you tonight." "Goodnight my love." "Nite Koga" 'I won't be here in the morning.' Right as she thought that Koga wrapped his arm around her waist. 'Damn, Shit, Fuck, I'm screwed.'_

_"Sessho-maru we have to stop. Kilala can't go on for much longer," Sango spoke. "I guess we will stop. So find a place to rest for the night." "Thank you Sessho-maru," Sango rolled out her bed. "Sango would you mind if I asked you a few questions?" "Sure, shoot for it." "What is so important about this wench that we are going after?," Sessho-maru asked while settled in for the night. "She is Miroku's twin sister and Kagome's adopted sister. Inu Yasha mistakenly brought her here from her ummm........... town." "So she look like what exactly?" "She has curly black hip length hair. Purple eyes and a dark purple kimono." "Would you mind telling me her name?" "Oh yeah sorry, her name is Mystical." "So this Mystical girl has had a rough time with demons as I understand?" "Yup, first your half brother and than Koga. So try to be a tad nice to her please. Please so you don't make her scared of all demons." "I'll do what I want. Got it you stupid bitch?" "Sure, night Sessho-maru." "Whatever."_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Mystical and Patrickis mine none of the others are though.

Mystical was waking up and noticing that there was something around her waist. 'What the hellis that?'

"Koga is that you?"

"Hmmmmm."

"Koga, please wake up. Get up Koga, come on."

"Mystical are you alright?"

"Yes," Mystical answered her vioce was cracking.

"Are you sure? You don't sound it." Koga was trying to find out what was wrong with this girl that was much like Kagome with the monk tied in there a bit.

"Koga, I'm fine. But are you okay? You sound as unsure as I feel."

"Mystical, do you think it is too early to ask you to become my mate?" Koga buried his head into the crook of her neck.

"A little bit, do we really know anything about each other? I know for a fact that I know absolutely nothing about you." Mystical turned around to face him. The pair of them were still lying down, "Ummmm...I think you can move your arm now. I won't run away I promise."

"Oh, yeah sure. Mystical tell me about your life."

"Let's see, you know the monk that travels with Kagome? He's my twin brother, our parents split up. He stayed with our father and our mother took me with her. I was three when that happened. We, my mother and myself, went to Kagome's village where her parents took me in. My mother couldn't support us so she asked Kagome's parents to take care of me. I haven't seen her since, I've lived with Kagome and her family for the last sixteen years. I just found my brother and now travel with the whole group." During her story Mystical sat up, she was staring at the ground by the time she finished. Koga told her all about his life not leaving out what has happened betwwen Kaogme and him or what happened with his men and Kagura.

"Koga, there is a demon slayer outside with the Lord of the Western Plains. The demon wants you and your mate to go outside. Koga?"

"Yes, was it a half-breed or full breed? Also what type of demon is it? Answer me Patrick."

"Full demon and a dog. Koga are you okay?" Patrick took a step towards his pack leader, Koga growled at the wolf demon that was coming towards him.

"Koga, just let me go out there and if I need any help I'll yell. I was travelling with a demon slayer,"Mystical said trying to get away form the angry wolf prince.

"Patrick was the demon slayer female or male?" Koga snarled. He was getting madder by the second, with a wolf that was too stupid to understand and a woman who wanted to leave and go off with a demon slayer and a false demon lord. It's not like Lord Sessho-maru would travel with a human, much less one that was trained to kill demons.

"It's a female, and she has a giant boomerange," Patrick answered him.  
"That's Sango, Koga you have to let me go." With that Mystical took off towards the exit and ran straight into Sessho-maru. He was getting a little impatient with waiting outside.

"I think you ran into me,"Sesshomaru almost growled.

"Ummm...I'm sorry. Sango!" Sango walked in looking extremly pissed off.

"Oh hey, Mystical, long time no see. Hey Koga, I thought you wanted Kagome?" Sango asked getting a little nervous in the wolf den.

"I wanted her but that was before I meet Mystical. Now I know I'm in love with Mystical," Koga told Sango while trying to grab Mystical's hand.

"Oh great here we go again," Mystical said and rolled her eyes. Sessho-maru took Mystical by the hand and tried to leavebut Mystical wouldn't let him.

"Who the hell are you?Where the hell are you trying to take me?" Mystical asked while trying to get her hand out of the demon's. This was the first time Sessho-maru really looked at Mystical. He gasped at how beautiful, for a human, she was.

"Are you Mystical?" Sessho-maru asked getting annoyed at her.

"No duh!" Mystical replied.

"I'm Sessho-maru, Inu Yasha older half brother. I'm trying to take you back to your brother."

"Okay, thank you" Mystical said.

"Mystical, don't leave me. Please, I really do love you, " Koga started pleading with Mystical.

"Koga, I'm not sure I have a bad feeling towards demons right now." Koga pointed to Sessho-maru and opened his mouth to talk but Mystical interrupted him. "Sango is with him and I trust her, so before you ask."

"Fine leave, I'll just go after Kagome again," Koga shouted.

Please Reveiw


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

Last chapter:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Koga, I'm not sure I have a bad feeling towards demons right now." Koga pointed to Sessho-maru and opened his mouth to talk but Mystical interrupted him. "Sango is with him and I trust her, so before you ask."

"Fine leave, I'll just go after Kagome again," Koga shouted.

This time:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Okay have fun, she's in love with Inu Yasha," Mystical giggled.

" What? Is my stupid halfing- half brother in love with the wench?" Sessho-maru asked looking Mystical in the eyes.

"Yup, pretty sure of it," Mystical answered.

"Ummm...........do you think we could leave now?", Sango asked feeling kind of nervous with a bunch of wolf demons staring at her murderously.

"Yeah, please Sessho-maru they look kinda angry," Mystical said wearily.

"Koga can we eat her now?"

"Yes Patrick, you may."

"God help me," Mysticla whispered with fear raising inher voice. Sessho-maru grabbed her hand and wrapped his tail around her, while they high-tailed it out of there. (No pun intended)

"Okay Kikyo, take me back with her."  
"Sure Lee, let's go." They jumped down the well. Once on the other side Lee looked around.

"So who exactly are we looking for again?", Lee asked expecting to get an answer. When all he got was silence he sighed and turned to his normal state. A cat demon with long claws, black strips on his neck and arms and a huge yellow star in the center of his forehead. He changed out of his school uniform and into a green outfit (like Inu Yasha's but with a design on it like Sessho-maru's).His red hair laid just below his waist. His blue eyes caught a shawdow off in the forest. Miroku walked out of the woods explaining to Shippo why girls like to bathe with out males there.

"Their to shy to allow anyone to look at thier bodies."

"So why do they go together?"  
"Umm.......good question. We will ask Kagome later."

"Kagome's here?", Lee asked the man that was walking up with the kitsune on his shoulder.

"You know Kagome? What's your name? What type of demon are you? Miroku should we run or fight?", Shippo asked.

"Yes, I know Kagome. I'm dating her sister, Mystical. I live down the street from them and go to Mystical's school. My name is Lee. I am a cat demon, tiger to be exact."

"No I don't think we should run Shippo, just keep your guard up."

"Miroku, you sound like Inu Yasha," Shippo told his friend.

"Okay, with that out of the way. Where's Mystical?" Lee asked the two guys standing in front of him.

"With Koga, a wolf demon. Or maybe with the lovely Sango and Sessho-maru, a full dog demon," Miroku answered.

"Or maybe I'm even right behind you, brother. Lee! What are you donig here?" Miroku turned to look at Mystical but when she spoke to Lee he turned to look at him. Lee had turned back into a human.

"Mystical, I came here looking for you and Kagome. Your mother is worried sick about the two of you. This is not your brother, is it?"

"Yes that is my brother. Kagome's family just adopted me when my mother could no longer support me."

"My name is miroku and the kitsune is Shippo. Were you not a demon a little while ago?"

"Yes, I was. Mystical didn't know that I was a demon yet."

"Well now she does," came a female's voice from behind Mystical.

"Sango," Shippo yelled and ran towards her voice. She was in her black demon-slaying outfit.

"Where is Rin? Sessho-maru wants her so he can leave," Sango asked Miroku.

"With Kagome getting washed up."

"Thank you, I'll go get her," with that said Sango left to go get Rin. Inu Yasha appeared on the branch right above Mystical's head.

"Hey wench, you're back. Good now we can continue to look for the Jewel Shards."

"Whatever."

"Kagome?Rin?Its Sango. We got Mystical and Sessho-maru wants leave really soon," Sango announced as walked into the hot spring.

"Hey Sango, how's Mystical?"

"Sessho-maru's back! Come on I want to go see him. Kagome come on." Rin ran out of the hot spring and fot dressed while talking to Sango and Kagome.

"Okay,okay Rin, lets go," Kagome was dressed and talking to Sango within ten minutes. "So Lee is here, that's crazy."

"Yeah I'll say," Sango agreed with Kagome after hearing where Kagome knew Lee from.

"Hey," Kagome yelled seeing Mystical walk into a clearing from the corner of her eye. Mystical walked beside Kagome listening to the two girls chatter until she was spoken to.

"So anyway Mystical, Kagome and I were trying to figure out how Lee got here. Do you happen to know?"

"Yeah, he's a cat demon from this time. Naraku put a curse on him that sent him into the future. So he's after Naraku, the same as you guys from what Sango told me on the way back here.Miroku explianed the jewel hunt and why everyone is after Naraku. Lee wants to know if he can come along for the remainder of this thing?"

"The mission? Sure I don't see a problem with it," Kagome answered.

"I see a problem, he's a cat demon, Kilala is a cat demonand Inu Yasha is a dog demon. Too many fights just waiting happen," Sango pointed out to Kagome. As the girls walked they could hear Sessho-maru fighting with someone.

"Inu Yash, your in my debt. So as payment for rescuing the wench-," he got a strange feeling in his gut. Almost like butterflies when Mystical walked out of the treeswith Rin, Sango and Kagome not too far behind. Mystical could feel someone staring at her. She looked up and her eyes were caught by a pair of full demon golden eyes.

PLEASE REVIEW!! I'M ONLY ASKING AS A WRITER THAT WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF I'M DONIG ANYTHING WRONG!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own inu yasha

Last time:::::::::::::::::::

"Inu Yash, your in my debt. So as payment for rescuing the wench-," he got a strange feeling in his gut. Almost like butterflies when Mystical walked out of the treeswith Rin, Sango and Kagome not too far behind. Mystical could feel someone staring at her. She looked up and her eyes were caught by a pair of full demon golden eyes.

This time:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She slightly blushed and looked away to see Miroku going to grab Sango's butt.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Everyone looked at Mystical like she was crazy, she just shruggedher shoulders just as Miroku gropped Sango. Through out the forest you heard, "Pervert" and Whack coming from the appropriate people.

"Told ya!" Mystical smiled and walked away towards the well to sit down. Sessho-maru's heart skipped a beat at her smile. He didn't want to stay too far away from the beauty that had entered his life only recently. He walked over and sat beside Mystical while watching his half-brother and the three mortals fighting about the cat demon (Lee).

"So do you think they will stop fighting soon?"

"No, your brother is too stubborn." Mystical grinned up at him. Rin was playing with Shippo. Seesho-maru leaned over to kiss her when Jaken came.

"My lord are you ready to go? Sessho-maru? She's mortal,my lord!"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

Last time:

"No, your brother is too stubborn." Mystical grinned up at him. Rin was playing with Shippo. Sessho-maru leaned over to kiss her when Jaken came.  
"My lord are you ready to go? Sessho-maru? She's mortal, my lord!"

This time:

"What Jaken?" Sessho-maru said only inches away from Mystical's lips.

"Are you ready to go my lord?"  
"As soon as I talk to Inu Yasha about his payment." He then captured Mystical's lips in a kiss. She was a little surprised because he complained about how weak mortals were all the way back. She broke the kiss when Lee walked over to them.

"Hey Mystical."  
"Oh, hello Lee." 'Damn cat demon,' Sessho-maru thought. "So have they decided if you're coming with us or not?"

"Does it sound like it?"

The three listened; "Kagome, if he comes do you not see the fights?"

"Yes I do Sango, but we are all after Naraku."  
"Monk what do you think?"

Well Inu Yasha, I think they both make good points. He is after Naraku but we have enough fighting in the group."

"Well lets go over and ask Mystical and Lee," Kagome yelled.

"Looks like we will be questioned."  
"Yup it does look like it Mystical."  
"Jaken get Rin we'll be leaving now. Inu Yasha we will discuss payment later." With that Sessho-maru, Rin and Jaken left.

"So Lee are you sure you want to come with us?"

"Yes Kagome, I'm Sure."  
"Okay it's settled he comes."  
"Kagome!" Inu Yasha and Sango yelled.

"Besides Mystical here owes me two dates for watching Souta and that one she didn't show up for," Lee said with a grin on his face. Mystical went cherry red.

"Um…he grabbed me, so that's not fair."  
"Oh, but my dear sister in a man's eye it more than fair. We don't like to admit it."  
Wham  
"Pervert keep your hands to yourself Miroku," Sango yelled and stormed off to Keade's hut.

"Will you ever lean Monk?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Nope, I don't think he will. He's too thick skulled," Kagome answered.

"Okay, what's going on is Lee staying or what? Also where did Kikyo go?" Mystical asked.

"Lee is staying with us and I have no clue where she went," Miroku answered. Kagome went after Sango.

"Hey Kagome, wait up," Mystical yelled and ran to catch up with Kagome. The boys looked at each other.

"Well I will go and sit with the beautiful girls."

"Miroku you touch Kagome and I'll kill you. Got it Monk?"

"Yes Inu Yasha, I got it." Inu Yasha took off in search of Jewel Shard rumours.

"So Shippo, Lee are you two coming to the hut or not?"

"Yes we will come," Lee answered simply. They walked off unaware of the three wolf demons that were watching them.

"So this is where they brought Mystical and where Kagome is?" Koga asked no one in particular. Koga followed the way that the guys had gone. He caught up to Miroku and Lee. Shippo had gone ahead so that they could talk about girls. "Hey Monk! Where's Kagome?" Koga asked.

"Well Koga she is at Keade's hut. Mystical and Sango are there too," Miroku answered.

"What? Why do I always have to put up with other people to see Kagome?"

"I thought you were after Mystical now."

"No Monk she broke my heart so I went back to my true love, Kagome." The guys walked to the cabin.

"I don't understand this all. Lee's here, we've seen Kikyo and then um…yeah, never mind."  
"Mystical what are you keeping from us?" Sango asked.

"Nothing."  
"Mystical, your cheeks are red and your hand is up by your mouth. What's up?" Kagome asked.

"Okay so I am hiding something. But you aren't going to know." Mystical got up and walked out of the hut. She ran into Koga, Lee, Miroku, Patrick and Rosie.

"Hello, why are you here?" She asked Koga, Patrick and Rosie.

"We followed you so Koga could find Kagome," Rosie answered.

"Okay, she's inside."

"Thank you Mystical." Mystical walked away and Lee followed. Koga walked into the hut while Patrick and Rosie went back to their den, which left a very confused Miroku outside.

Sessho-maru was watching Mystical, while Rin was bathing and Jaken was trying to find his staff. Sessho-maru had hit him in the head and thrown the staff so Jaken could leave him alone. 'What has come over me? I kissed a mortal. Lord of the Western Plains, a demon Lord kissed a mortal. Am I turning out to be like my Father? Mortals made him weak.' His thoughts were broken when Mystical started to get a bath and the guy (Lee) she was with was no where to be seen. Sessho-maru watched her until he noticed Rin had found her way towards Mystical. Rin was dressed and Mystical was getting dressed. Once Mystical was dressed she brushed her hair and then she brushed Rin's hair. Mystical was putting Rin's hair hair up into pigtails when Sessho-maru walked out of the bushes and over to them. He picked Mystical up in his arms and kissed her again. Mystical gave in and kissed him back. Rin covered her eyes with her hands and giggled. They broke the kiss when they heard her giggle.

"Um…I better go. Bye Rin. Talk to you later Sessho-maru." Mystical ran off towards the village, cheeks beat red. "Wow, do I ever like him. God what am I going to do?" Mystical said to herself.

"Rin, I have to stay here for awhile, okay?"

"Yes Lord Sessho-maru. Is Rin going to have a mommy?"  
"I'm not sure Rin, I'm just not sure."

"Well you do like her. Why are you not sure?" Sessho-maru actually blushed, Rin giggled and hugged Sessho-maru.

Mystical was back at the hut, breathing rather hard and fast from the run.

"Mystical are you alright?"

"Hm, yes Lee. I'm fine just a little out of breath, that's all."

"Sure, come on supper's ready."

"I'll be in, in a second," Kagome walked out as Lee walked in.

"So you two know that supper is ready, and if you don't hurry up Inu Yasha will eat all of it."  
"We're coming." The three went into the hut to find Sango and Miroku had Inu Yasha pinned to the wall.

"Let me go! I won't eat it I promise! Kagome help me! Bitch, Monk let go!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"Inu Yasha, first let me serve everyone else up."

"Fine Kagome." Kagome served everyone their supper including Inu Yasha. They ate and settled in for the night. Mystical went back to thinking of Sessho-maru. Her cheeks went red and she hoped no one was paying attention to her. However as her luck would have it Lee and Kagome were looking at her.

"Mystical do you feel okay?"

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Last Time:

"Fine Kagome." Kagome served everyone their supper including Inu Yasha. They ate and settled in for the night. Mystical went back to thinking of Sessho-maru. Her cheeks went red and she hoped no one was paying attention to her. However as her luck would have it Lee and Kagome were looking at her.

"Mystical do you feel okay?"

This Time:

"Y-Yes I just need some fresh air." She walked outside and started to walk towards the well.

'Does it bother me that much that Sango has Inu Yasha and Kagome has my brother. They both need to admit that they like the guys. I don't think Lee even though everyone thinks I do. I have to find-.'

"Mystical you shouldn't be out by yourself."

"I was about to come back Lee."

"Who's Lee?" Mystical turned around, "Never mind, Lee is the male that came with the other girl who looks like my half-brother's wench."

"Yeah the cat demon."

"You said you would talk to me later. What did you want to talk about?"

"Um... Sessho-maru how do you feel about me? I know I'm just a human, but-"

"I like you more than I have ever liked a human. You bring feeling out in me that I have never felt or even knew that I had. I think I might even be falling for you. Mystical how do you feel about me?"

"I'm not quite sure. I know that I really like you, I'm just not sure if I feel as strongly as you do. Gods, I'm sorry. I have never been so confused in my life." Sessho-maru nodded and turned to leave but, Mystical tapped him on the shoulder. Her voice lowered as she said, "Sessho-maru are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you. Just disappointed in myself, that's all. Don't worry Mystical."

"But Sessho-maru why are you disappointed in yourself? What did you do?"

"I'm disappointed in myself because I let my guard down around you." Sessho-maru sat down and pulled Mystical into his lap. "I lead you to become confused, I should-"

"No you didn't lead me to become confused. I lead myself to become confused by not knowing what I feel about you."

"Mystical, you don't understand, I should have known better than to let my feelings take over and get in the way."

"Sessho-maru, I'm glad that I got to see this side of you. It's sweet and makes me realize that I am falling in love with you." He went to speak but Mystical captured his lips in a kiss. He licked the seam of her lips and she opened to let his tongue in. His tongue caressed hers and their tongues fought for master, even though both knew that it was a never ending battle. Sessho-maru's hands were in her hair, stroking her like like she was a precious jewel. Mystical's thumb was gently tracing the red lines on his face. While her other one was in his hair holding him close to her so that he wouldn't pull away.Mystical broke the kiss, she was in desperate need of air. The pair of them sat there panting and enjoying each other's company until Lee came up behind them.

"Mystical?"  
"Yes." Mystical and Sessho-maru both jumped.

"Are you alright?" Mystical could hear the concern in his voice and scattered off Sessho-maru's lap. Lee was still in his human form.

"I'm fine Lee. Why don't you go back to the hut and I'll be there soon, I promise." Lee left and Sessho-maru stood up.

"I must leave Mystical, my lands need to be patrolled."

"Okay, I'll see you again, won't I?"

"Yes, I'll come for you in a week. Good Bye Mystical, I love you." He kissed her and left.

"I love you too Sessho-maru," Mystical whispered. She than went back to the hut. She got there as Inu Yasha and Koga started fighting.

"She is my woman dog-turd, not yours."  
"Well she sure ain't yours." Mystical broke in before Kagome could.

"Actually I don't think she is either of yours. I have a feeling her heart lies with another." That stopped the fighting and had Kagome blushing while staring at Mystical shocked.

"K-Kagome is that true?" Koga asked turning towards Kagome. Kagome was so shocked she just nodded. At her nod Koga took off towards his den. Inu Yasha looked among them then jumped into the tree. Sango and Miroku walked out of the hut to see why they had stopped fighting so soon.

Kagome looked at Mystical, "We have to talk. Sango you can come with of if you want to." Sango nodded and the girls walked off leaving a confused Miroku behind. Inu Yasha jumped out of his tree.

"Do you know where Kagome's heart lies?"

"No. Why did the fighting between you and Koga stop?"

"Mystical came and stopped it."

"Mystical, how did you figure that out?"

"The same way I found out about Sango."

"What?"

"Sango, do you or do you not like Inu Yasha?"

"Y-yes."  
"Kagome, you like Miroku no?"

"Yup."

"Good now we just have to get the guys to realize that."

"What about you Mystical? Who do you like?" Sango asked.

"Sessho-maru but he already knows that He's coming back in a week to get me. So how do you want the guys to notice you?"

"I guess we could stay near them," Sango suggested.

"How about you ignore them and when they get mad look at them sweetly and apologize. Kagome hit Miroku on the hand instead of the head. Hang around him but not off of him. Sango, I can tell that Inu Yasha would not like it if you were to hang off of him. Just try to be a little helpless, not a lot though." Sango and Kagome got out of the hot springs and got dressed while Mystical walked off towards the hut and the guys. Kagome looked at Sango and both ran towards Mystical so she wouldn't tell the guys their secrets. When they caught up the boys were no where to be found but Mystical was in the hut.

"Kagome, do you think she'll tell tell them?"

"Probably, come on Sango lets go before she tells them."

"Tell who, what?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome are you keeping things from us?" Inu Yasha added.

"Nothing Inu Yasha," Kagome said madly. They could hear laughter coming from the hut. "I guess we were worried about nothing. Eh Sango?"

"Yes Kagome," Sango replied. Mystical ran out of the hut followed by Shippo. Shippo was giggling and Lee had been kicked in the gut. Sango and Kagome moved so Mystical ran into Miroku.

"Hey Miroku, what a nice way to meet you today," Miroku giggled. Shippo caught up with her.

"Mystical do I win?"

"Yes, I do believe you do."  
"Yeah, I win, I win, I win!" Mystical rolled off Miroku laughing so hard it took her five minutes to stand up. Once they calmed down, Mystical looked at Sango and Kagome. The pair blushed and looked at the ground. Mystical rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh all over again. The guys looked at the three of the girls with confused expressions.

"Inu Yasha, I have something to tell you." Mystical said and Sango's head shoot up. "I have to be back here in a week."  
"Feh."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

Last time:

"Yeah, I win, I win, I win!" Mystical rolled off Miroku laughing so hard it took her five minutes to stand up. Once they calmed down, Mystical looked at Sango and Kagome. The pair blushed and looked at the ground. Mystical rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh all over again. The guys looked at the three of the girls with confused expressions.

"Inu Yasha, I have something to tell you." Mystical said and Sango's head shoot up. "I have to be back here in a week."  
"Feh."

This time:

Sango let out the breath she didn't even know that she was holding. Kagome was giggling now Sango hit her on the head gently and Mystical broke out laughing again. The guys gave them dirty looks and turned to go in the hut.

"You guys tell them or I will," Mystical said to Sango and Kagome. Inu Yasha's ears caught the whisper so did Lee's because Lee was in his demon form. They stopped, Lee grabbed Miroku's shoulder to stop him. Kagome gave a defeated sigh and looked at the guys.

"Sango and myself have come to the conclusion that...Mystical is in love with Sessho-maru," Kagome said the last part really fast so that the words mixed together.

"I do but I've come to a conclusion that the demon-slayer has fallen in love with a half-demon. The miko has fallen in love with the-"

"What you little!" Sango and Kagome yelled and took off after Mystical.

Mystical finished her sentence, "-the monk."

She got tackled. Inu Yasha and Miroku walked up to the girls. Inu Yasha grabbed Sango, turned her to look at him and than capture her lips with his. Sango at first was in shock than she kissed him back. Kagome's eye's widened when Miroku grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. He wouldn't touch her ass or her breasts. She pulled him foreword and kissed him on the cheek.

Mystical got up and walked over to Lee and Shippo and grabbed them both and headed to the hut. Miroku turned his head to kiss Kagome on the lips. Kagome kissed him back . When the two couples broke their kisses the girls blushed, Miroku put his arm around Kagome's waist and Inu Yasha held Sango's hand. The two couples headed towards thew hut to see Mystical, Shippo and Lee all asleep, curled up together. Miroku saw that Mystical's ankle was bandaged. He walked over to see what happened when Mystical woke up.

"Hey what happened?"

"Pardon?"

"Your ankle, what happened?"

"Oh, I sprained it coming back here. No biggy, I've done it before in my heels. I'll be done until tomorrow."

"Nope," came a sleepy voice from behind Mystical."You can go home tomorrow. Than we can go to the movies as friends or something."  
"Fine, whatever," Mystical yawned. Miroku helped her to her own futon. Mystical was asleep before her head even hit the pillow. Inu Yasha sat in his corner.

"Sango, come here." Sango walked over to Inu Yasha, she had her blanket in her hands.

"Yes Inu Yasha?" Inu Yasha pulled Sango into his lap so she was half-lying and half-sitting.

"Comfy?"

"Yes."

"Goodnight Sango." Inu Yasha covered her with her blanket, and they went to sleep.

"Miroku do you get cold at night?"

"A little bit."

"Come in my sleeping bag."

"Kagome are you sure?"

"Yes Miroku, now get over here." Miroku climbed in beside Kagome. She placed her head on his chest and put her arms around his waist. He put his arms around her waist. With everyone in the hut asleep Lee placed Shippo with Mystical and headed towards the well. He left the past to go to school. He knew Mystical wouldn't want to leave and she belonged here anyway. He cried knowing or thinking that was the last time he would see Mystical. Lee went down the well. He came face to face with Sota.

"You're not Kagome, Mystical or Inu Yasha. Who are you?"

"Lee."  
"The guy who babysat me?"

"Yeah, and I have to get going."

"Bye, come back and visit sometime."

"Where could he have gone?" Kagome asked.

"Possibly home."

"Mystical, we have to go home," Kagome said.

"Wait, where is my home?" Silence invaded the hut following the question.

"Good question sis. We'll figure that out when we get back," Kagome answered. Sango and Inu Yasha had gone off to "talk", Shippo was asleep so three went out and walked to the well.

"Kagome, can I even get back?"

"No clue how did you get there in the first place?"

"The well,"Miroku was the one who answered.

"Then you should be able to." Miroku grabbed Kagome's wrist so he could give her a kiss but they both fell into the well and disappeared to her time. Mystical followed behind them.

"Kagome?"

"Miroku? You came with me? But how?"

"I don't know. How do we get out of here?"

"The ladder." came Mystical's voice from behind them. The three climbed out. Miroku was fascinated by the world outside of the shrine.

"Miroku, if you don't hurry up I'll leave you out here," Kagome told him.

He followed them, once in the house Mystical went up stairs to her room and blared her music. Downstairs Mystical's Simple Plan's songs could be heard. Kagome took her shoes off and indicated that Miroku should do the same with his sandals. Her mom wasn't home so Kagome took Miroku upstairs so he could change and shower, same with her. As they got upstairs they heard the music getting louder, then they heard a loud crash.

"Shit," Mystical walked out of her room covered in blue eyeshadow followed by a fat cat.

"Kagome keep your cat out of my room please." Mystical walked into the bathroom and walked back out. Sher had turned the water on so it could get to the right temperature, she grabbed a towel and went back in. Kagome walked into Mystical's room. Clothes scattered all over the floor, bed unmade, notes and books all over the desk and bookshelves. Dresser drawers partly open clothes hanging out. Kagome shook her head and walked over to the radio to shut it off. Mystical walked out of the bathroom with only a towel on. Walking into her room she noticed her music was off.

"Kagome, is mom home?"

"No."

"Get out of my room so that I can get dressed. Please and thank you." Kagome showed Miroku her clean room. Kagome walked over to her bed and flopped down on it. She rolled onto her stomach so she could watch Miroku, who was still in awe over this strange place.

"Miroku you can come and sit down."

"Oh thank you Kagome." He sat on the floor.

"Miroku come over here." He got up and walked over to her, she pulled him onto the bed. While doing that she accidentally had hit his ass.

"Kagome, I never knew you were interested in that," Miroku joked.

"S-s-s-sorry."

"Don't w-" He was cut off when he was kissed passionately. They were like that, tonges wrestling for control over the other person. Until they needed to breath. Kagome noticed that they had moved. Miroku was on top of her fully clothed. His hands were in her hair while hers were on the back of his head and the small of his back.

They tried to recover when they heard, "Kagome, Mystical, Sota?" Their mother yelled upstairs. "I'm home."

"That's my mom, come on," Kagome said. Mystical walked by the room with tight, low cut blue jeans and a tight, cleavage showing purple tank top. Her hair was up in a purple clip. She had no make-up on. In her hands was a purple pen and a blue binder.

"Mom, I'm home." Mystical looked into Kagome's room. "Are you home or not?" She whispered.

"Yeah I'm home."

"Kagome's home too."

"Well get down here." Mystical placed her book and pen in her room then headed downstairs. Kagome struggled to get out from under Miroku, he chuckled and rolled off of her.

"Kagome do I stay here or go down with you?"

"You come with me." Miroku followed Kagome downstairs. Sota entered the house. He heard the jingle of Miroku's staff and he stopped.

"Mystical are you home?"

"Sota is that you?"

"Yeah."  
"Cool, hey I still owe you a day at the zoo, don't I?"

"Yeah you do."  
"How about we do that tomorrow?"

"Yeah awesome." Kagome and Miroku walked downstairs."Kagome who's that?"

"Sota this is Miroku. Be good brat."  
"Fine where's Inu Yasha?" Mystical was in the kitchen making supper. "He's with one of Kagome's friends from the past.

"Okay, hey Miroku do you always wear dresses?"

"Hn?"

"Sota, I told you to be good."  
"They are robes not a dress," Mystical answered his question.

"Cool, so what are you?"

"I'm a monk."

"Oh, Kagome is this the extremely hot lecherous monk that you kept talking about?"

Mystical laughed, "I forgot about that." Kagome went red and Miroku got a curious look on his face.

"Ummmmm..." Sota laughed and Mystical just laughed harder. Kagome's mom walked in.

"Oh hello Kagome. Who's your friend here?"

"Mom this is Miroku, Miroku this is my mom."

"Hello Miroku."  
"Hello my dear lady." Mystical shook her head and went back to cooking supper. Sota ran upstairs.

"Mom, Miroku is Mystical's twin brother."

"Oh, I guess I should tell Sota about you guys. Mystical what do you want to do? Are you going to live here or in the past?"

"Doesn't matter, I don't have any friends here besides Sarah. Oh yeah I've met someone in the past."  
"Who?" the mom asked.

"Inu Yasha's full demon brother, Sessho-maru."  
"Is he interested in you? Or is the interest only one way?"

"Mom, he loves me or so he says."

"Mystical what about Lee and you're so young. What are you going to do when you get bored?"

"Lee will understand and I doubt I'll get bored."

"And if you do? Than what?"

Mystical screamed, "I give up with you." She turned and walked out of the room up to her bedroom and slammed the door.

"Sorry you had to see that dear," the mom said to Miroku.

"No problem." Kagome picked up where Mystical left off with supper. Miroku walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her mother was confused.

"Kagome are you going out with Miroku?"

"Yes, I am."  
"Oh." Her mother left the room and Miroku placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Do you mean that?"  
"Yes." Supper that night was silent.

"Kagome is Mystical mad?" Sota asked. Mystical walked downstairs with leather pants and a black singlet on and a high ponytail. She had on purple eyeshadow and lipstick, she had on gothic looking jewelry.

"Where are you going Mystical?"

"I'm going out mom."

"Mystical can you take Kagome and Miroku with you?"

"No, I'm in the mood to be alone."

"Mystical take them with you or you are not leaving."

"Fine, be ready in ten minutes. I'll be waiting for you outside." Mystical walked outside. Kagome and Miroku went upstairs.

"Miroku put on these jeans and this t-shirt please." The jeans were black and baggy, the t-shirt was black with a motorcycle on it. Kagome grabbed a cute blue miniskirt and a black tube top. She than grabbed out a male's leather jacket and threw it at Miroku.

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:: Don't own Inu Yasha

Last time:: "Fine, be ready in ten minutes. I'll be waiting for you outside." Mystical walked outside. Kagome and Miroku went upstairs.

"Miroku put on these jeans and this t-shirt please." The jeans were black and baggy, the t-shirt was black with a motorcycle on it. Kagome grabbed a cute blue miniskirt and a black tube top. She than grabbed out a male's leather jacket and threw it at Miroku.

This Time::

"Get dressed Miroku." Kagome grabbed an over-shirt and a long black jacket out of her closet. She went over to her dresser and threw Miroku boxers and socks, she grabbed her bra, panties and ankle socks. She left the room. Miroku stood there looking at the clothes Kagome had given him and couldn't figure how to put them on. There was a knock at Kagome's door.

"Come in."

"Miroku, you're not dressed yet."

"Kagome I don't know how to put these clothes on."

"Oh, sorry. You should strip."

"Kagome!" Miroku's eyes widened with shock at what she said. "I didn't know you were into that type of thing."

"Don't get perverted with me. These are boxers they go over your privates. These are socks they go on like I have mine. These are pants like Inu Yasha wears, sort of." Miroku was trying to figure out how the pants worked so he missed the rest of what she said and just seen Kagome walk out of the room. He undressed and put on the boxers and socks, got the pants on just couldn't figure out how to so them up. He figured out how to put the shirt and jacket on. Kagome knocked than walked in with sneakers in her hand to see him having a hard time with the jeans. "Here Miroku, I'll do them up for you."

"Thank you Kagome." Kagome did them up and not until she was done did she notice where her hands had been. Miroku smiled shyly at her.

"Sorry didn't mean to be a pain Ka-" He was interrupted by Kagome's mouth covering his and her tongue slipping into his mouth. Miroku kissed her back just as passionately. His hands wandering, one on the side of her breast, the other was on her ass. Her hands had wandered too, one sliding his jacket off the other was placed on his ass. Kagome ever so softly squeezed his ass and broke their kiss smiling.

"Ah my dear Kagome it is nice to see I have rubbed off on you." Kagome kissed him again. This time it was Mystical who interrupted them.

"Kagome, Miroku don't have "SEX" in the house." Mystical yelled than winked at them.

"Mystical go out. You two I want to talk to. Wait you guys weren't doing anything were you?"

"No mom."

"MYSTICAL" Mystical was down the shrine steps by the time Kagome and Miroku caught up to her.

"Why don't you go to the park and I'll come and get you later. I owe Lee like three dates. Ttfn."

"What does Ttfn mean?" Miroku asked

"Tata for now. So lets go to the park," Kagome answered.

"Why?"

"So we can talk and be by ourselves. Although Mystical is probably close by."

"So how are we truly alone than?"

"Good point, I really don't know."

"Kagome, are there any rules for this time?"

"Yes, you can't kill anyone it's call murder and it's against the law. You can't ask women to bear your first child, they will think you're going to rape them and that would get the police here. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you for explaining everything to me."

"Kagome," two girls and a guy yelled as they ran up to her.

"Eri, Yume, Hojo it's so nice to see you. This is Miroku," Kagome said.

"Kagome, where were you and Mystical all week?" Hojo asked.

"We went to our cousin's house and we met her brother Miroku." Kagome tried to think but couldn't because Miroku placed his arm around her waist.

"Kagome, would that not make him your brother as well?"

"No Hojo, Mystical was adopted. He is her twin brother."

"Kagome are you two going out?"

"Yes Eri. You guys can talk to him as well you know." Yume noticed his rosary and glove.

"Why are you wearing a purplish glove thing?" She asked.

"Because I want to," Miroku answered her.

"Yume that's a long story," Kagome said.

"Well we have until elven thirty. Which is in like four and a half hours," Yume said.

"No Yume that is actually in two hours," Eri corrected her.

"You sure it's nine thirty?"

"Yes, Kagome just tell us please. Hey are you going to school on Monday?"

"Hojo, that is tomorrow, so I'm pretty sure that I will be there tomorrow," Kagome answered.

"What about him? Will he be there as well?" Eri asked sharply looking at Miroku. Kagome nodded her head as her reply. "See Yume she can explain it to us tomorrow at school."

"Eri's right Yume I"ll explain everything tomorrow." The three of Kagome's friends left and Miroku looked at Kagome.

"What do you plan on telling them?"

"To tell you the truth I have no clue. Do you want to stay here or go home?"

"Well are we going to school tomorrow or not?"

"Yes we are going."

Then lets go home." They saw Mystical surrounded by four big guys.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" Mystical snarled.

"Either pay up or there with be trouble to pay."

"How much do I have left to pay?" Mystical asked one of the guys.

"A hundred and fifty dollars," the guy answered. Mystical just threw a hundred and sixty dollars at them before stalking off.

"God damned stupid, idiotic people."

"Mystical," a voice yelled. Mystical spun around to see her best friend come running up to her. "Are you coming to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I have to now don't I?"

"What's wrong?"

"I got my tongue pierced and I got a purple and blue butterfly on my shoulder." Mystical showed Sarah her new tattoo.

"Wow, for some reason I never put it past you."

"Hey, do you still have my earrings, nose ring, belly button ring and eyebrow ring?"

"Yep, do you want me to help you put them back in?" Mystical nodded and the two of them walked off into the park. Miroku and Kagome following silently behind them. Sarah started going through her purse looking for the box with the different rings in it. The stopped in the park and started putting all of Mystical's piercing in. Mystical wasn't in much pain and the pain she was in she could handle. Kagome and Miroku watched what they were doing. Kagome was used to seeing Mystical with her piercings in, so she wasn't grossed out. Miroku on the other hand winced every time one went in.

"Kagome, does that not hurt her?"

"No she had them pierced before."

"Why didn't she have them in while she was with us?"

"She took them out so-"

"So I could do my hairdressing final in my school."

"Mystical!" Miroku exclaimed when he got a better picture of her.

"Sarah this is my 'real' twin brother, Miroku."

"Are you serious? I thought you were lying all the time about him." Sarah looked at her watch. "It's ten thirty, I have to get going home. Talk to you later."

"Bye Sweetie." Sarah laughed, blew Mystical a kiss and walked off. Mystical turned to Miroku and Kagome. "You have to come home now. Mom's going to be mad as it is."

"Why is she going to be mad?"

Review pretty please!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

Last time::

"What is Sessho-maru going to think?"

"I have no clue but if he doesn't want me anymore than there really wasn't a relationship now was there?" The three of them went back to the shrine. "We're home," Mystical yelled.

This time:

"It's about time. You guys have school tomorrow."

"I know," Mystical and Kagome said at the same time. Kagome took Miroku upstairs to show Miroku where to sleep.

"I'll sleep in the corner," Miroku said.

"No you won't. Just don't try anything and you can sleep beside me. Okay?"

"Sure." Kagome changed into pajamas and climb in to bed beside Miroku, who was already asleep. She snuggled into him and went to sleep. Mystical was already in bed, but she wouldn't be sleeping rather she was reading. At one o'clock AM she finally put the book down and went to sleep. At six thirty Mystical alarm clock went off. She got up, went to Souta's room to wake him up. Than she went and knocked on Kagome's door to make sure they knew that she was coming in. She peeked her head in the door and turned on the light. Kagome was awoken from the light and Miroku turned over in the bed towards the wall.

"Kagome, Miroku you have to get up. We have school today. Kagome, Miroku get up! If you don't get up now, I'll come over and jump on you." Right than Souta walked in and jumped on the couple.

"Go away Mystical. It's too early." Souta tickled Kagome which made her squirm. "Stop it that's not fair," Kagome squealed. Miroku was waking up.

"Kagome, do we have to get up now?"

"Yes we do."

"Well than good morning sweetheart."

"Morning Miorku." Souta jumped off the bed and ran to his room.

"Are you two getting up today or not?"

"Yes darling Mystical, we are getting up. Would you mind leaving?"

"Going!" Mystical left while leaving the door wide open.

"Okay, time to start the day.' Kagome stretched and got up only to have Miroku pull her down to give her a kiss.

"There now we can start our day."

"Good, you have to wear this." Kagome threw a male's uniform at Miroku. "Put it on while I go and get dressed in my uniform." She grabbed a clean one out of her closet and headed for Mystical room. Miroku got dressed in the uniform and waited for Kagome. Mystical walked in she had on a uniform like Kagome's except the colors would be blue, purple and black. The skirt was blue, the shirt was purple and the tie was black. Her hair was pulled into a clip.

"Miroku, Kagome's down stairs, we have to leave soon."

"Why is your uniform different than hers?"

"I'm in a different school than her. She is also in a younger grade than me. Souta also has a different uniform than her or me. Come on we have to go and eat." Mystical and Miroku went downstairs to find Kagome in the kitchen with Souta. Souta was in orange and black. Kagome was eating cereal talking to Souta about how much she shouldn't eat before her test. "Kagome I think you forgot someone up stairs."

"Miroku, I'm so sorry."

"Miroku laughed at her, "Don't worry about it." They ate breakfast and got ready to leave when Sarah showed up. She was beaten up and her uniform was ripped to show a lot more skin than usual.

"Sarah what happened?"

"The guys you were with last night came after me. They beat me up and TRIED to rape me. They did NOT succeed in raping me." She broke down and cried.

"Jesus Christ, stupid god damn idiots. I'll hunt them down and hurt them severely."Mystical walked over to Sarah and helped her up the stairs to get the cuts cleaned and the blood washed off of her. Mystical got her some clean clothes. "Here if you want to stay here you can. You'll be safe here."

"No, I have to come with you I'll feel safe with people around. Please Mystical I have to go with you."

"Okay, I'll get my other uniform give me a second." After ten minutes the two came downstairs, Mystical grabbed her car keys and told everyone to get into the car. They dropped Kagome and Miroku off at school. Once the day was over Sarah, Mystical, Lee, Miroku, Kagome, Hojo, Eri, Yume and Souta were all at the zoo.

"Kagome, I wan to see the wolves."

"Well I don't want to Souta."

"Will you two stop fighting for one minute," Mystical cut in. The pair went silent , "I really don't care what we see." Mystical had kept a close eye on Sarah all day. "Sarah are you okay."

"Hm? Oh, yes Mystical I'm fine." Eri and Yume were watching Miroku like a hawk. He hadn't groped Kagome, he looked pretty normal in his uniform and he was nineteen. Him being nineteen was the only problem that they could think of. Hojo was telling Lee to go out with Mystical.

"Hojo, she is already seeing someone. Kagome's cousin Sessho-maru."

"Wow, long name." Souta grabbed Mystical hand and ran towards the wolves.

"Miroku can we go now?"

"Kagome they are only wolves...Oh now I know why you don't want to go." At the same time it clicked into Mystical's head 'wolves..Koga...wolves.'

"Can't we see something else?" It was Mystical's turn to ask.

"Nope," Souta answered.

"Mystical," Kagome called. "Miroku and I are gong to look at another animal."

"Yeah, I understand." Miroku and Kagome walked off. Hojo, Eri, Yume and Lee all went home.

"So Mystical where have you really been?" Sarah asked.

"I told you already where I was."

"I don't believe you Mystical, and you know it. Your a terrible lier."

"I was in Feudal Japan."

"Cool I thought I was the only one who went there."

"Sarah, you go there?"Sarah nodded. "Boy friend?"

"Not at this present time, what about you?"

"Yes, Sessho-maru, he's a dog demon and he's nice, romantic, angry and impatient." Souta was fascinated with the wolves that he missed the conversation that the girls had. "Souta, come on we have to get home."

"Fine Mystical." Kagome and Miroku walked up to them not looking at the wolves.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Kagome, Sarah knows Koga." Kagome and Sarah's eyes widen with shock.

They would both yell, "What did you just say?"

"Kagome knows Koga and Sarah knows Koga. You both go to Feudal Japan and met Koga there."

"We have to go back there soon. Did you want to come back with us, my lady?" Miroku asked.

"Sure," Sarah answered Miroku, while Kagome mumbled, "Monk" while pointing to Miroku. Sarah erupted with laughter.

"So Sarah how are you able to go from this time to that one?" Kagome asked.

"I have to tell you that it is still a little bit unsure to me. All I know is that I have this strange ability to make my enemy do what ever I want them to almost like Mystical here."

"Mystical, you can do that?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I got the talent from mom. I was accused of being a witch back in the feudal era." The rest of the walk home was quiet. When they got to the shrine Inu Yasha and Sango (who were holding hands) were waiting for them.

"Mystical, who are they," Sarah whispered.

"The female is Sango and the male is-"

"Inu Yasha," Souta yelled and ran towards the half demon. "I got a new video game, it's really cool and is filled with demons. Hey who is that?"

"Souta, don't be disrespectful," Mystical snapped.

"I'm Sango, you must be Kagome's younger brother?"

"You better believe it. Come on Inu Yasha come play video games, Miroku you too. Let the girls talk. Inu Yasha you might have a new girl to travel with." Souta grabbed both of the boys hands and pulled them away. Miroku looked at Kagome and she smiled at him to go. Inu Yasha looked at Sango pulled her closer, kissed her gently than let go of her hand. The guys walked in the house with the older two looking confused as Souta rambled on about the play station game. Sango walked over to the three girls.

"Sango this is Sarah. Sarah this is Sango," Mystical introduced the girls to each other.

please review


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

Last time::

"You better believe it. Come on Inu Yasha come play video games, Miroku you too. Let the girls talk. Inu Yasha you might have a new girl to travel with." Souta grabbed both of the boys hands and pulled them away. Miroku looked at Kagome and she smiled at him to go. Inu Yasha looked at Sango pulled her closer, kissed her gently than let go of her hand. The guys walked in the house with the older two looking confused as Souta rambled on about the play station game. Sango walked over to the three girls.

"Sango this is Sarah. Sarah this is Sango," Mystical introduced the girls to each other.

This time:

"She'll be coming with us until we find Koga," Kagome added.

"Yeah, I might even be able to help in some of the fights that will most likely happen," Sarah told Sango. Sango nodded and looked at Mystical and Sarah, her eyes going wide at what she saw.

"What happened to your faces?"

"Mystical has piercings like Miroku's ears only with barbells and in her face. Sarah was attacked this morning coming to our house so she is still healing," Kagome answered. Sango nodded and relaxed.

"Have you seen Sessho-maru lately Sango?"

"No Mystical, it's only been two days," Sango answered. "He said he'd be gone for a week. After an hour of playing video games the older boys were getting their asses kicked and they were bored.

"So this Sarah girl goes back to the past to see Koga," Miroku informed Inu Yasha.

"Miroku how many jewel shards do you think are left?" Inu Yasha asked out of the blue.

"Well Koga has two and the quarter of the jewel that Naraku has." The guys went downstairs to see Sarah cleaning her wounds, Kagome doing her homework, Sango playing with Kagome's cat, Mystical making supper and Kagome's grandfather talking about how evil demons were.

"They are evil I tell you. They don't know any boundaries."

"Grandpa, I'm sure they have boundaries. I know for a fact that they do," Mystical said while trying to find the spices she wanted. She was making stir-fry and couldn't find half the spices that she wanted.

"Gramps why would you think that all demons are bad? Inu Yasha's not most of the time and Sango's cat demon isn't at all bad." Kagome said. Sarah looked around seeing everyone was busy and not seeing the guys. She sneaked outside. Being in a house with the family made her miss being with hers. They had died when she was young, there had been a tragic accident. Her father had fallen asleep at the wheel and went straight into an eighteen wheeler. Sara couldn't hold back the tears that had been threatening to fall all day. She left a note that told them she had gone away but would be back. Mystical wen outside to get her, only to find the note.

"_I had to leave. I went to stay with Koga. I'll be back when I figure things out._

_All my love,_

_Sarah"_

Mystical read the note four times before it finally set in.

"Guys I'm going back through the well," Mystical yelled into the house. She dropped the note and ran off towards the well. Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were out in under ten minutes with Kagome's bag and Miroku's robes. They found the note, read it and took off towards the well. Kagome grabbed Miroku's hand and jumped down, Inu Yasha picked Sango up and than jumped down the well. Once everyone was on the other side the four got out to find Mystical and Sarah fighting off three spider demons. Sarah was using her powers on one and using a dagger on the other. Mystical had one twisting in pain and screaming. Everyone was shocked when the girls defeated them and got the jewel shards out of them. Sarah noticed that Inu Yasha and the gang were there she took the shards over to Kagome.

"These are yours are they not?" Kagome nodded and than watched as Mystical collapsed followed closely by Sarah.

"Hey Sarah, do you think we used more power than we are used to?"

"I would say so." Sarah smiled over at her friend.

"You Idiots the jewel shards make them stronger," Inu Yasha yelled.

"Hey dog-turd don't you yell at Sarah. She doesn't know any better." Koga walked over to Sarah and helped her up. "You look tired are you okay?" Sarah nodded forgetting that she had a voice for a second as Koga was so close to her. "Good." He let go of her and walked over to Kagome, "give over the two shards that Sarah got and you can keep the one that Mystical got. For now any way."

"Koga," it wasn't Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku or Mystical who yelled but Sarah. "You can't do that, I gave them the shards. Now why do you need them anyway? You're strong enough without them anyway, or you not?" With this said Sarah felt like she was going to pass out. **"Maybe the spiders did take more out of me than I thought," **she thought to herself as the world started to spin. Sarah could tell that she wouldn't be alive for very much longer and looked over at Mystical to show her. Mystical caught on and concentrated most of her energy onto Sarah in hopes that it would transfer.

The two girls passed out, there was an eerie blue light around Mystical and a yellow one around Sarah. No one could get close to the two or they were thrown back five yards. So all they could do was just watch the two girls. Sarah was the first to wake, when the yellow light disappeared Koga ran over and kissed her. He was so happy that Sarah was alive that he realized that he was truly in love with Sarah. Sarah was shocked that the one that she loved was kissing her that she almost fainted again. When Koga stopped kissing her she looked around for Mystical. When she found her her heart fell.

"Stupid bitch! I should have never left that note," Sarah said to Mystical. "Can some one get Sessho-maru? He is the only one who will be able to wake her. Please hurry, if she isn't woken up soon than she may never be able to regain her powers." Sarah looked like she was about to cry. Inu Yasha grabbed Koga.

"Wolf, we have to find Sessho-maru. We can split, you catch the western plains and I'll check around here."

"Why do I have to do dog?"

"We both know that you are faster than me, and Sarah would be devastated if Mystical was to die." Koga nodded before he took off. Kagome looked over at Miroku and noticed the pain in his eyes.

"Miroku, are you okay?"

"Hm? Yes I'll be fine. As soon as she is woken up that is." Kagome leaned into Miroku's embrace because they both needed the support. Sango walked away going to Keade's hut. Miroku grabbed Kagome's hand and lead her towards the god tree. He sat with his back against the tree trunk with Kagome sitting on his lap.

Please review so that I know that some one is reading this! Thank you!!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

Last time::

"Hm? Yes I'll be fine. As soon as she is woken up that is." Kagome leaned into Miroku's embrace because they both needed the support. Sango walked away going to Keade's hut. Miroku grabbed Kagome's hand and lead her towards the god tree. He sat with his back against the tree trunk with Kagome sitting on his lap.

This time:

"Kagome, I'm so scared. I've never felt this helpless in my entire life. That I can remember."

"I think I understand what you mean. I feel the same way when I see you guys fighting I always feel like I can't do anything even if I tried." Miroku nodded and his tears of helplessness rolled down his cheeks. Kagome now feeling helpless just held Miroku, so he could lean on her shoulder.

"Something happened," Sessho-maru said, stopping in his tracks. Koga ran passed him and skidded to a halt.

"Sessho-maru, Mystical is out like a rock. None of us can even get close to her, you need to come and wake her up." Sessho-maru ran the way that Koga had just come from, Koga grabbed Rin and Jaken than took off towards the well.Once they got to the edge of the forest Inu Yasha was beside them.

"Where is she?"

"You see the blue light over there? That's her." Inu Yasha answered. Rin walked over to Sarah.

"I'm Rin."

"Sarah, it's a pleasure to meet you Rin." Rin smiled and ran over to Shippo to play with him. The two ran off to play ball with Kilala, Sessho-maru started to walk over to Mystical and he got thrown back the five feet.

"You have to clear your mind and only think of your feelings of her," Sarah told Sessho-maru.

"Stupid human what do you think I was doing," Sessho-maru all but yelled at Sarah. Sarah tried to remain calm so that she didn't set Mystical off of the time she still had. Sarah than turned to Sessho-maru.

"We can argue later but we only have till sunrise tomorrow to wake her or she'll be stuck like this for five years."

"Okay so how do I do this?"

"Concentrate on how you feel towards Mystical. Forget the fact that she is human and forget that we are here. How do you feel about her should be the only thing in your mind." Sessho-maru did what Sarah told him and he started to glow blue as well. "Now Sessho-maru walk towards Mystical while concentrating on your feelings. All you have to do now is find a spot where you want your mark to be. It should appear than all you have to do is touch it." Sessho-maru found the perfect place on her left hip, he thought about what he wanted there and a picture of a red rose in full blossom appeared. He reached down and touched it. Mystical felt the love going through the mark, she blinked up at him and smiled weakly. He gathered her in his arms. He turned to Sarah.

"I have to ask, who the hell are you?" Sarah smiled at him.

"Well Mr. Demon I am Sarah. Mystical's best friend we go to the same school have the same classes. Only thing that is different between her and I are she has her brother and I don't have a family."

"Fine, can I get going now. Mystical and I will be going to my home with Rin and Jaken." Sessho-maru walked over to where Miroku and Kagome were.

Please review


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

Last time::

"I have to ask, who the hell are you?" Sarah smiled at him.

"Well Mr. Demon I am Sarah. Mystical's best friend we go to the same school have the same classes. Only thing that is different between her and I are she has her brother and I don't have a family."

"Fine, can I get going now. Mystical and I will be going to my home with Rin and Jaken." Sessho-maru walked over to where Miroku and Kagome were.

This time:

"I'm taking Mystical back to my castle with me, she will be fine. Will that be alright?"

"You are asking me if I'm alright?" Miroku looked up at the demon lord, Sessho-maru nodded. "Only if I can have the permission to come and see her."

"Yes, if that is how I'll be able to get her out of here. Make sure you bring Rin with you when you come. Inu Yasha knows where the castle lies." Sessho-maru ran off with Mystical clinging to him afraid she was going to fall. "Do not worry, I won't let you fall. Mystical, you just have to trust me."

"I do trust you, I'm just afraid of heights." Sessho-maru laughed and leap to the ground in front of the castle.

"Mystical, we're here. You can open your eyes now." When Mystical opened her eyes the blue light around Mystical and Sessho-maru disappeared.

"This is where you live?"

"Yes, I do. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, it's just really big. This place reminds me of my school." Once they were inside she looked around. "Holy shit this is my school." She walked around, Sessho-maru noticed that she knew exactly where the libraries were. "Wow, this place hasn't really changed. I'm glad about that." Sessho-maru showed Mystical around the castle. Mystical walked around until the rest of her energy was drained. Sessho-maru took her to the guest room right beside his. She fell asleep in his arms, he had to carry her as she almost fell down the stairs. She wouldn't let go of him when he placed her on the bed, so he laid down beside her. Soon the pair were asleep and not even the arrival of the Inu Yasha gang could wake them. Mystical woke first at noon. She looked around trying to figure out where she was. 'All I remember is a castle, school and Sessho-maru picking me up after I almost fell down the stairs.' She gently got out of Sessho-maru's embrace to look around. She walked out of the door to see Miroku speaking to Rin, about where she and Sessho-maru could be found.

"Miroku, I'm right here," Mystical announced.

"Mystical we were starting to worry that you guys hadn't gotten here," Miroku told her.

"Miroku, don't be silly. Sessho-maru knows his way here and he wouldn't stop if I had no energy to even stand on my own. God you should know that."

"Sorry, I am your brother so I do have a right to worry about you." He walked over to her and hugged her.

"Miroku, do you still have your locket?" Mystical asked. Miroku dug into one of his pockets in his robe and pulled it out.

"So Sessho-maru did get you back here." Inu Yasha surprised them by talking.

"Yes, I did. What gives you the right to even be in my house?"

"Sessho-maru, be nice," Mystical snapped. He rolled her eyes, walked over to her.

"Did you see your hip yet?" She shook her head and sent him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Would you just look already?" Sessho-maru said to her. She first looked at her right hip and nothing was there so she looked at her left and saw the mark.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful, I don't remember getting it done." Sessho-maru than noticed the belly button, eyebrow, nose and ear rings.

"What the hell happened to you stomach and face?" Sessho-maru yelled.

"Calm down, I had these piercings a while before I even knew you. I just took them out," Mystical explained.

"Is that all of them? I don't mind the stomach, ears or nose. But the eyebrow is disturbing." Mystical laughed.

"No that's not all of them, I'll take the eyebrow one out than." She took it out and placed it in her purse.

"Where else could you get pierced?" Sessho-maru asked mostly out of curiosity. Mystical kissed him, she he licked her lower lip she opened her mouth and met his tongue with hers. He felt the metal ball of the tongue ring. Sessho-maru pulled away from her with a confused look on his face, Mystical just smiled and walked away.

"Wait what the fuck was that?" Miroku and Inu Yasha both looked shocked. Rin hugged Sessho-maru and went to her chambers.

"Sessho-maru that is called a kiss," Inu Yasha stated.

"No shit, I know what that is but she has something on her tongue. It actually feels quite good." Inu Yasha made a disgusted face at his older brother.

"You've got to be kidding me. Sessho-maru showing actual emotions besides hate and anger."

Please review! I have no idea if anyone is reading this story.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

Last time::

"Sessho-maru that is called a kiss," Inu Yasha stated.

"No shit, I know what that is but she has something on her tongue. It actually feels quite good." Inu Yasha made a disgusted face at his older brother.

"You've got to be kidding me. Sessho-maru showing actual emotions besides hate and anger."

This time:

"What the hell are you talking about half-breed?"

"Your face and eyes show; love, curiosity, respect, contentment and if I'm not mistaken excitement." Sessho-maru growled and walked past the two guys to go and find Mystical. Mystical had found Kagome, Sango and Sarah outside in the gardens.

"Hey Kagome, Sango, Sarah. Sarah do you have any of the disinfecting crap with you?"

"Yeah, here you go." Sarah threw the bottle of clear liquid at Mystical. Mystical, with Sarah's help, cleaned all the pericings including the tongue ring cleaned.

"Thanks Sarah." By that time the guys, Rin and Jaken were all out there. "Hey Kagome, do you have a change of clothes? Sure I can wear this to school, but a day that I want to walk around in my uniform."

"Yeah same for me," Sarah added. Kagome rummaged through her pack and screamed when she hit skin. "What is it?" Sarah asked.

"Th..there is some 'thing' in my pack!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Let me look," Mystical said. She stepped forward glowing blue again. She reached in the bag and grabbed out the skin, who turned out to be Shippo. Mystical fell to the ground laughing. The light faded and when she looked in the bag she found only Kagome's uniforms. "I guess you need to wear better clothes so that you don't look like a slut all the time," Mystical stated. Kagome was shooting her a very murderous glare.

"I am not a slut," Kagome yelled.

"Okay, okay no need to yell. I will just keep my opinions to myself."

"Mystical neither of us can talk, look at what we are wearing."

"I know, that was my who reason behind what I said." Kagome looked sorry and Mystical stuck her tongue out at her. Which got a collective gasp. Sessho-maru grabbed her tongue.

"What the hell is this? Inu Yasha I was talking about this inside." Inu Yasha blushed with embarrassment and looked away. Sango couldn't remember that she had a voice, "that looks extremely painful' was all she could think. Shippo, Rin, Jaken and Kilala looked at the group with some interest at what was happening. Rin, Shippo and Kilala had been trying to get Jaken's staff from him. Koga walked in the gates.

"What's going on here?" he muttered to himself. Mystical swatted away Sessho-maru's hand.

"It's called a tongue ring. I got it because I lost a bet," she yelled at him. "I've lost like twenty of them. I'm not that good at what they pick for the bets," she muttered to herself. Sessho-maru looked ready to kill her when Miroku spoke up.

"Shut up monk. Inu Yasha don't make me kill you and you take that out now." By that time he was growling. Mystical looked at him and calmly said "no". "What did you say to me?" Sessho-maru growled at her.

"I said no. You may be able to shut Miroku and Inu Yasha up. But I don't take orders from any guy demon or not. So if you plan on trying again go ahead but I will 'not' stand here and take it."

"Than what the fuck would you do?"

"Sessho-maru don't push me."

"Is that a threat Mystical? Are you stupid enough to threaten me? A demon lord and you a worthless human?" Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sarah and Koga were all too shocked to do anything but pick Shippo, Rin and Kilala up and take them off towards Keade's hut.

"It is a threat. I'm not stupid and as for worthless I am far from that. I will be leaving your life now. It was nice Sessho-maru, I was glad to know you but I will not stay with you. Especially if you don't respect me as a living creature. Even if I am human and your a demon." Mystical ran out of the castle yards leaving a stunned and shocked Sessho-maru behind her.

'Is she crying?' Sessho-maru thought as he smelt salt air. 'I did that to her. God I'm such an idiot.' "Mystical," he whispered before running after her. Sango was on Kilala's back with Rin, Shippo and Miroku. Kagome was on Inu Yasha's back and Koga with Sarah on his they were running to Keade's hut when Mystical, running at full speed, ran by them not caring to stop. She was using her powers to make her go faster than even Koga could imagine going. She had her mind stuck on the well ahead, 'about five more feet of forest and than five feet to the well. Than I don't have to see him ever again.'

"Was that Mystical?" Koga asked. Sarah concentrated on the energy that had gone past them.

"Yup and she is crying. I will fucking kill that bastard. Koga do you think you can go any faster?" Koga went faster but by the time they got to the well she was no where to been seen.

"Was I to slow to catch her?" Koga asked astonished that anyone could be faster than him.

"Looks like it," Sango answered. They had all found unknown speed. Kagome slid off of Inu Yasha's back and Sarah off of Koga's. Sarah looked at the well there was a heart pendent with a picture of the group that Mystical and Sarah hung out with in it. There was also a heart locket as well right beside the pendent. She opened the locket and there was a note addressed to Miroku. She knew what was coming, she gave Miroku the note and the locket. She grabbed the pendent and burst into tears.

"God damned bitch went to Canada," Sarah said when she calmed down. Koga had her in his arms so that she could cry on his shoulder. Miroku opened the note.

It read: 'Dear Miroku, Give your kids our lockets they will deserve them. I'm going to Canada. It's across the ocean. I have to, it's not Sessho-maru's fault. It's mine, I hope you understand. I'll come and visit you in a year or so. Tell everyone that they'll need to know. Good luck on all your relationships. I'll miss you tons. Love Mystical or Misty.'

Miroku turned to everyone and read the letter hoping that it would help explain a bit. "Love Mystical or Misty." Miroku finished off the note.

"So what do we do now?" Sarah asked quietly still close to going back to crying. Koga brought her closer ti his chest.

Review please!!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

Last time::

'Dear Miroku, Give your kids our lockets they will deserve them. I'm going to Canada. It's across the ocean. I have to, it's not Sessho-maru's fault. It's mine, I hope you understand. I'll come and visit you in a year or so. Tell everyone that they'll need to know. Good luck on all your relationships. I'll miss you tons. Love Mystical or Misty.'

Miroku turned to everyone and read the letter hoping that it would help explain a bit. "Love Mystical or Misty." Miroku finished off the note.

"So what do we do now?" Sarah asked quietly still close to going back to crying. Koga brought her closer to his chest.

This time:

"I don't know Sarah. Do you think she would still be in Japan?" Sarah looked over at Kagome than at the well. Kagome nodded her head in agreement. Sarah stood and pulled Koga through the well with her. The rest got the idea and fallowed.

"Shippo, Rin come on." Kagome grabbed Shippo and Sango grabbed Rin.

"Inu Yasha take Rin give her a good home," came Sessho-maru's voice from behind them. They ran towards the well and jumped in. On the other side they got out of the well house to see Mystical crying on the shrine steps.

"Mystical?" Sarah walked over to her. Mystical wrapped her arms around Sarah and buried her head in her hair and mumbled something.

"I can't go. I love the stupid asshole. I'm such a fucking loser."

"Mystical your not a fucking loser. So stop talking like that unless you want me to hit you." That earned a giggle out of Mystical and a smile on her lips. "Mystical go get washed up. Then we'll go out and get ice cream and complain about guys in general." Mystical stood up and looked around to see everyone there but Sessho-maru. "Hi" was the only thing she could think to say. Miroku smiled and walked over to her. Hugged her tight, so tight she thought she was going to lose her breath and pass. But she just hugged him back and whispered that she was sorry. He let her go and gave her back her locket.

"This belongs to you. Not my kids when I have them but you and your kids." She kissed her cheek and walked towards the house. Everyone followed her.

Mystical turned to Sarah and said," Guess we have to order ice cream here and cancel the complaining." That comment had both girls laughing.

"Akk... demons stay back evil spirits." Mystical shook her head.

"Inu Yasha muttered, "Koga, Shippo, Kilala just ignore him." Koga looked shocked at that the old man had said.

"Sorry you guys my grandfather is always like that," Kagome explained.

"Koga you look so sweet," Sarah giggled. Koga turned as red as Inu Yasha's clothing."Come on lets go upstairs before scrolls start to fly." Mystical walked upstairs. Inu Yasha always wondered why he had never seen into one of the rooms (Mystical's) now he knew why. It was a mess. Mystical turned on her stereo and flopped on her bed. Sarah reached the room and started to tidy up. Mystical helped her tidy. Sarah was working on the books, Mystical worked on the clothes both trying to find Mystical's stash of money through the clothes and the books. Kagome lead everyone else to her room. She noticed Sota had gotten into her underwear drawer. Her bras were all over the floor same with her underwear which included thongs. She blushed so much.

"Sota you are so dead." Mystical saw the reason Kagome yelled and started to laugh.

"Sota didn't do that your cat did."

"Buyo can't open the drawer."

"No you left it open. Your cat is stuck in the dresser somewhere." Kagome went pale and pulled the drawer out all the way and passed it to Koga. Her PJ drawer with the silk pj's on top was next followed by her t-shirts and long sleeved shirts, than her tube tops and other skin showing tops. Now Koga, Inu Yasha, Miroku and Sango all had a drawer. At the very bottom was the cat. Kagome removed the cat and put the drawers back. Mystical picked up all of Kagome's undergarments.

"Well that was fun. Sota it worked."

Please review


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

Last time::

"No you left it open. Your cat is stuck in the dresser somewhere." Kagome went pale and pulled the drawer out all the way and passed it to Koga. Her pajama drawer with the silk pj's on top was next followed by her t-shirts and long sleeved shirts, than her tube tops and other skin showing tops. Now Koga, Inu Yasha, Miroku and Sango all had a drawer. At the very bottom was the cat. Kagome removed the cat and put the drawers back. Mystical picked up all of Kagome's undergarments.

"Well that was fun. Souta it worked."

This time:

Souta started laughing from behind Koga.

"Kagome, is your cat dead?" Koga asked after he noticed the cat hadn't moved.

"Sango, help." Kagome looked ready to kill. Mystical walked over to Souta, high fived him and laughed. "I'm going to kill the pair of you." 'Buyo' was actually a stuffed animal and Kagome was ready to severally hurt her two lovely siblings, adopted or not. She chased them down the stairs. "Run Souta, Mystical,"Kagome growled. The pair took off running to the door. Kagome was not too far behind they ran outside before Kagome's friends had even gotten downstairs. Mystical was on one side of the tree and Kagome on the other. Souta snuk inside the well house and screamed. Mystical ran to the well house ,Kagome and the others not far behind her. When they all got there, they seen an arrow and a hair tie. Inu Yasha abs Kagome recognized the hair tie.

"Kikyo," Inu Yasha snarled. Everyone else nodded.

"Stop moving brat," Kikyo snapped at Souta.

"Wh-where a-are y-y-you taking m-me?" Souta stuttered.

"To Naraku."

"Who are you?"

"Inu Yasha's one and only love," Kikyo replied. "Now we only have three hours until we get to Naraku's castle. So try not to bother me or I'll just kill you now. Got it little boy?" Souta gulped and answered with a weak yes. Once they finally got the Souta was more than a little scared. Kanna came out to talk to Kikyo.

"You kept Naraku waiting to long he has gotten mad."

"Kanna take the kid, I'll be leaving now." Kikyo left while Kanna led Souta inside.

"Okay where the hell do we look for this fucking kid?" They had been following Kikyo's scent fir the past two and a half hours, there was no sign of her. Mystical was getting ready to give up for the night when an arrow flew past her and she saw that it was heading for Kagome.

"Move Kagome!" Inu Yasha tackled her to the ground and the arrow landed in a tree behind them.

"Inu Yasha you still go for someone who looks like me. But she is only a copy I am the original," Kikyo stated.

"I don't even think you know what you are talking about anymore. So just give Souta back and go to hell like you belong," Inu Yasha told Kikyo.

"The brat is with Naraku and if I go to hell you will be coming with me," Kikyo screamed. Sango walked over to Inu Yasha and whispered and apology for what she was about to do. He nodded and Sango kissed his cheek. Her hand going to the handle of her boomerang. "Don't you dare kiss my Inu Yasha," Kikyo screeched.

"I didn't kiss you Inu Yasha, I kissed mine." Sango fired off her boomerang and Kikyo hadn't noticed it coming towards her as it knocked her out of the tree and flew back to Sango. Now on the ground Kikyo got her bow and arrows ready yet again. Sango fired her boomerang again, this time Kikyo seen it coming so she moved out of the way. She forgot that boomerangs returned to the sender and she was hit in the back. Kikyo was bleeding pretty hard and Sango was getting ready to catch her weapon when an arrow broke it in half. Sango rushed forward dodging arrows left and right. She had her sword out and cut the bow in half. The broken slapped across both Sango's and Kikyo's face. Dark crimson almost black blood came rushing out of the deep gash that ran from Kikyo's temple to her chin. Sango's cut wasn't that bad sure it bleed but it was slow. The cut was more like a scratch for it did nothing but drain a little blood for the demon-slayer. Kikyo was losing blood and fast the gash on her face, the one on her arm (from when she feel out of the tree) and the one on her back. She pushed past Sango to where Inu Yasha was standing watching as Sango kicked the dead priestess's butt.

"Inu Yasha don't you want to stop her?" Kikyo asked while walking up to him. Inu Yasha looked her in the eye.

"No I don't. Kikyo you deserve this, I don't love you and haven't since you betrayed me. My love is in Sango. Kikyo fell to her knees shaking her head.

"No I love you Inu.." Inu Yasha swiped at her to end her painful death.

"Sorry Kikyo but i stopped loving you fifty years ago." Inu Yasha whispered with tears in his eyes. Inu Yasha's name was the last thing heard from Kikyo. Her eyes had no life in them and her body went still. Sango went over to Inu Yasha who had his head down so that you couldn't see his eyes. When Sango got over to him she placed her hand on his shoulder. His head raised and he was grinning?

"Inu Yasha are you alright?" a scared Sango asked.

"Yes after fifty years she will now have some peace." Kagome was clinging to Miroku more than a little scared and Sarah was hugging Koga. So that none of them realized that Mystical, Rin, Shippo and Kilala had been kidnapped. Sango looked around for Kilala so that they could go and find Souta. Not finding her, she counted the number of people who were there.

"There are four of us missing." That got everyone's attention.

"I smell Naraku," Koga snarled. Making Inu Yasha nod and growl.

"Put me down! I'm not some toy!" yelled a very pissed off Mystical, "Where are the kids bitch? Where is Shippo, Rin, Souta and Kilala?"

"All will be revealed in a short time," Kagura answered.

"Why am I here?"

"I can answer that," Naraku said. "You are her for your powers. They will be needed along with the others. Well they are mostly bribes. But you however, will be my slave like Sango's dear little brother, Kohaku." Mystical was in disbelief.

"You are one sic fuck you know that? Do you ever do your own dirty work?" Mystical was starting to glow blue. Naraku raced forward and a spider bit her neck leaving a red mark with two black holes where the fangs had been. Mystical screamed out in pain, Rin ran in while holding Kohaku's hand. She saw Mystical and turned to hug Kohaku and cry on his shoulder.

"Rin it's okay. She'll be fine," Kohaku whispered trying to calm her down.

"Get her out of her. Get Kanna and Kagura in here and you are to come back," Naraku hissed.

"Yes Naraku," was all Kohaku said. Mystical slowly went into a dark world and Naraku kissed her to bring her back to an awaken state. When Kanna, Kagura and Kohaku came back Mystical was smiling evilly while Naraku discussed his plans with them. Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Koga, Sarah and Sessho-maru showed up at the castle not too long after Naraku had finished. Mystical walked out of the castle rather quickly as if she had escaped.

"Mystical," Kagome exclaimed. Sessho-maru, Inu Yasha, Sarah and Koga all tensed when she looked at them. Her normally purple eyes were now green and her hair was ion a braid. She had on a pair of jeans and a tight t-shirt. She walked up to Sessho-maru and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry please forgive me," She whispered. Sessho-maru relaxed against her, if he wanted to or not. That was until he felt claws on the back of his neck. He pushed her away. "Sessho-maru, I'm hurt. Don't you trust me?"

"Not when you're like this Mystical." She laughed and the group looked at her like she had gone insane.

please review I'm almost finished the story.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

Last time::

"Mystical," Kagome exclaimed. Sessho-maru, Inu Yasha, Sarah and Koga all tensed when she looked at them. Her normally purple eyes were now green and her hair was ion a braid. She had on a pair of jeans and a tight t-shirt. She walked up to Sessho-maru and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry please forgive me," She whispered. Sessho-maru relaxed against her, if he wanted to or not. That was until he felt claws on the back of his neck. He pushed her away. "Sessho-maru, I'm hurt. Don't you trust me?"

"Not when you're like this Mystical." She laughed and the group looked at her like she had gone insane.

This time:

"Well I want to introduce you to friends of mine. Although I'm sure that you already know them. Kanna, Kagura and Kohaku, yes Sango your brother." She had seen Sango's shocked look at the thought of having to fight her brother. "Oh, but we must not forget why we are here, Naraku." They all got into a fighting stance except for Naraku, they got their weapons out and ready. Sarah and Mystical glowed yellow and blue respectively.

"I'll take Mystical, I know what she can take," Sarah yelled. Sango was looking at Kohaku.

"I can't take him, I don't want to hurt him." Rin ran out of the castle and up to the battle field.

"Kohaku," She was crying, "why did you leave?" She hugged him which made him drop his weapon and battle stance.

"Rin you shouldn't be out here you could get hurt," Kohaku told her. With that distraction Naraku attacked Sessho-maru. Mystical ran forward and Sarah clashed with her and the pair were trying not to hurt the other. Mystical threw Sarah into Koga. Inu Yasha, Sessho-maru and Miroku were attacking Naraku. Sango and Kagome were attacking Kagura and Koga was attacking Kanna. Koga ran forward and slashed at Kanna, her mirror was ruined. Koga clawed her to death. Kohaku had taken Rin out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt. Kagura was avoiding Kagome's arrows, but was getting hit by Sango's sword. Kagura knocked the sword out of Sango's hand and Kagome was out of arrows. Sarah had Mystical pinned to the ground, they were wrestling to not hurt the other. Mystical may be possessed but she couldn't forget about her friend. Sessho-maru's clothes were ripped, there was blood all over his chest and claws. Inu Yasha was covered in blood from the tip of the ears to the claws on his toes. Miroku was the worst he was cut pretty bad, he was getting close to using his wind tunnel. Naraku was close to death but kept using tricks so they couldn't attack him. Koga joined Kagome and Sango in killing Kagura. It took Kagome and Sango to pin her to a tree and Koga to do the final blow for Kagura to be killed which now only left Naraku. Naraku was quickly running out of tricks to use. So he lead them in to the castle right where the kids were being held captive.

"Naraku, you're a chicken. You knew we won't fight with the kids near," Sango hissed. All Naraku did was laugh. That woke the children to his laughter. Souta cried out for Kagome, Mystical and Inu Yasha, Shippo cried out for Kagome. Kilala just meowed her head off before transforming into her other form. Sessho-maru, Inu Yasha, Koga and Kilala were behind Naraku to back him out of the room so that the children wouldn't get hurt. Sango, Miroku and Kagome stayed out of the way. By the time that Naraku figured out what was happening he was three quarters out of the castle. Inu Yasha attacked first severing Naraku's left arm. Koga headed for the gut where he got in one massive hit. Which left Naraku gasping for breath, Sessho-maru than severed off Naraku's head. Inu Yasha had gotten cut right before Naraku was killed and he was loosing life pretty quick. Mystical want motionless as soon as Naraku was killed.

"Guys, she stopped moving. Mystical's not breathing. Holy shit Naraku's back!" Sarah yelled through her tears.

"Son of a bitch he used her life and now we have to deal with Naraku again," Sango said from where she was coming out of the castle ruins that were Naraku's castle. She was carrying Rin with Kohaku walking beside her. All of his senses now belonged to him including his memories. Naraku could no longer possess him, and for that Sango was very happy. Inu Yasha, Miroku and Kagome were no use in the fight that was to come. Inu Yasha and Miroku were too injured to help, Kagome was watching the children and she was out of arrows. Sango was only good for up close battle as her boomerang was destroyed. Sarah and Sessho-maru were filled with grief and anger. Koga was getting tired and that's never a good thing. Sarah charged forward glowing a weird purple, blue, red and yellow color. She went straight for Naraku and hit him hard in the stomach, it made a "Wham" sound. The hit broke all his ribs and his spine. Blood was coming out of his mouth as he laid on the ground dieing. Sessho-maru took his sword and cut Naraku up into little chunks so that he wouldn't be able to come back. Once Sarah's head was cleared she looked over at Mystical, who still hadn't awoken. Sarah in disbelief ran, to where? No one knew not even Sarah herself. Just where even her feet wanted to take them. Koga was pretty cut up because Naraku somehow got all of the jewel shards. Sango noticed that Kohaku was on the ground dead. Kagome was bandaging up Miroku, Inu Yasha, Sessho-maru and Koga's wounds. Kagome's and Sango's went unnoticed at the time. Rin ran over to Sessho-maru crying. Sessho-maru lost his stonic composer and was close to tears himself. Miroku was playing with his prayer beads wondering if he should take them off. When everyone was bandaged and the children were with who they should be with, Sarah came back and looked at Sessho-maru.

"Your sword would it work to bring them back to life? Would it bring Mystical and Kohaku back to life?" She whispered knowing he could hear her.

"I had completely forgot about it. We have to get the bodies away from here or it is possible that Naraku, Kagura and Kanna could come back as well." Koga got Kohaku while Sessho-maru got Mystical. Once away from the battlefield, Sessho-maru took the Tensagia (?) and swung it at Mystical than Kohaku. Both of them woke up, Mystical's mark left and Kohaku screamed remembering what he had done. Sango tried to calm Kohaku down.

"Kohaku don't worry listen nobody blames you. They would all go after Naraku." Kohaku stopped yelling and looked at Sango.

"I still have the shard in my back don't I?"

"No," Kagome answered, "I have it. Naraku took it out when no one was looking." Kohaku nodded, Sango crawled over to Inu Yasha and was hugging the shit out of him.

"You stupid fool." She whispered in his ear. Inu Yasha grinned as he leaned forward and kissed the beautiful demon slayer in front of him. Souta was clinging to Kagome so was Shippo. Kagome was holding Miroku's now uncursed hand. Koga was hugging Sarah who was crying. Sarah was so god damned happy that her beast friend was back alive. Mystical was trying to think about what had happened that day. She knew she went home, Souta was kidnapped and Naraku had taken her, Rin, Shippo and Kilala. She looked around and her eyes hit Sessho-maru with Rin in his arms.

'Is he doing what I think he is doing? Is Sessho-maru crying?' "Sessho-maru?" Mystical whispered. Sessho-maru walked over to her with Rin still in his arms.

"mystical are you okay?" Rin asked a close to tears Mystical.

'Sessho-maru really is crying. I can't believe it,' Mystical thought while Sessho-maru helped her up. "Yes Rin I'm alright now." Mystical replied to Rin even though she was looking at Sessho-maru. Sessho-maru nodded to let her know what she meant was getting through to him.

'She apologized. Does she remember what she did while she was possessed? Or is she sorry for the tongue ring thing?' Sessho-maru put Rin down and hugged Mystical. She hugged him back.

"What happened after Naraku kidnapped me?"

"You were possessed and fought Sarah." Sessho-maru explained to a now shocked love in his arms. "Than we killed Kanna, well the wolf did. Kagome, Sango and the wolf killed Kagura. Than the monk, the half-breed and Myself killed Naraku for the first time. We found out that he was using you as a puppet, so he killed you and Naraku was back. Sarah and myself killed him a second time. He got the jewel shards from the wolf." Sessho-maru stopped for a second and noticed that he had everyone's attention was on him.

"So how is it that I am still alive?" Mystical asked.

"Well Kohaku was also killed. Once Sarah and I re killed Naraku, Sarah took off. She came back and asked if my sword could bring you and Kohaku back. So we moved you here and I brought the pair of you back to the living world." Mystical nodded and looked at Sarah.

Please review!!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

This is the last chapter of this story.

Last time::

"So how is it that I am still alive?" Mystical asked.

"Well Kohaku was also killed. Once Sarah and I re killed Naraku, Sarah took off. She came back and asked if my sword could bring you and Kohaku back. So we moved you here and I brought the pair of you back to the living world." Mystical nodded and looked at Sarah.

This time:

"Are you okay?" Mystical asked.

"Yes just don't try to fight me again," Sarah answered.

"I tried to fight you? Damn was I out of it." Sarah giggled at her because they hadn't been drinking and she was normally only out of it if she was drunk.

"I'm glad your not truly out of it," Sarah replied.

"Me too, I kind of like being sober," Mystical told her friend.

"I;m going with Koga up to his den, I'll be back," Sarah whispered while she hugged Mystical.

"Not married I hope. I still have to be there when that happens." Both girls laughed as they parted. Sarah walked away with Koga's arm around her. Mystical looked at who was left, Rin, Shippo, Souta and Kohaku were all curled up under one of Kagome's blankets, Kilala was resting on top of it. Kohaku had Rin's head resting on his shoulder and he had an arm around her shoulders. Mystical decided it was best to tell the group that was still awake.

"Yo! Guys look at the kids." Once everyone found out where they were Sango and Kagome giggled, Inu Yasha hn'd, Miroku shook his head and Sessho-maru wasn't worried that Rin would do anything as she was too young. He looked at Mystical who looked ready to fall asleep standing up.

"Mystical, why don't you go to sleep yourself?" Sessho-maru asked her, while she shook her head. He walked over to her, picked her up. Once she closed her eyes because he jumped into the air, she fell asleep.

"There we go," he whispered when his feet hit the soft forest carpet. Inu Yasha was looking at him like no one had ever seen Lord Sessho-maru before. "What are you looking at half-breed?"

"That's better, you're the rude, evil and selfish you again," Inu Yasha told him. Sessho-maru snorted and tried to fined a tree to lean against. He was quite tired from the fight against Naraku and he wanted to sleep. He found a tall, wide based tree and gently sat down with Mystical still in his arms. After ten minutes he was asleep. Inu Yasha was shocked that his brother could care for a human so much. Kagome walked over to her bag and grabbed a blanket. She walked over to the demon lord and her boyfriend's sister, she covered them with the blanket. Sessho-maru cocked his arm open when he heard someone coming over to him. When Kagome put the blanket on him and Mystical, he went back to sleep. Inu Yasha grabbed Sango around the waist and jumped into a different tree. Not the one that Sessho-maru was leaning against.

When they were up there Inu Yasha made sure Sango was looking at him. He leaned forward as she leaned towards him. When their lips met Inu Yasha slid his tongue over her lips, silently asking to be let in so he could deepen the kiss. She let him with out even a thought. She caressed his tongue with hers. They broke the kiss, both in desperate need of air. Inu Yasha noticed that his hands were not in the most appropriate places. His left hand was on her inner thigh ad his right hand was on her left breast.

'Thank god she is against the tree trunk,' Inu Yasha thought while he looked his love over. 'She is hot, sexy and mine.' Sango was noticing where her hands where, one on his bum and the other in a more sensitive area. If she moved her hand any further she would be holding something quite hard.

'I love this man with all of my heart.' She thought while she looked at his face. Neither of them moved their hands. Sango leaned forward again but this time instead of getting his mouth she got his jaw. She placed soft kisses over his jaw and down his neck. He growled in contentment. He pulled her mouth up to his and gave her a hungry kiss. His claws graced her thigh lightly, it erupted a fire in her stomach. Her hand that was on his thigh went up to his ears, Sango gently stroked his soft ears. He moaned at the same time she did. Then they were hit. A rock came and his Inu Yasha in the heard. Their kiss was broken both blushing rather hard. Sango looked down to see Mystical looking pissed off with another rock in her hand. Sango than noticed that her hand was still on Inu Yasha's ass, she took it off. That was when Inu Yasha also moved his hands off of her.

"What the hell was that for?" Inu Yasha yelled down at Mystical.

"For waking me up with your moaning. Go to sleep, we are all asleep but you two. Good night!" Mystical yelled up to them. She went back over to Sessho-maru, who was awake because of the noise they were making. Mystical climbed back on to his lap, kissed his lips lightly and than rested her head on his shoulder. Sessho-maru covered her with her blanket and went back to sleep himself. Up in the tree Inu Yasha was trying to get comfortable with himself being so hard, it was starting to hurt. Sango noticed and had an idea.

"Inu Yasha, do you think we could go out of demon hearing range?

"Yeah but why?"

"Just do this please." Inu Yasha put Sango on his back and took off. Once they were out of hearing range for Sessho-maru Inu Yasha landed on the ground. Sango made him sit down in the field of daisies.

"Sango what ar-" Inu Yasha was interrupted by Sango's mouth over his.

LIME/LEMON

"I have a plan to get rid of this." She said as she tapped the head of his penis. Inu Yasha gasped when she touched it. Sango slowly undid her pants. When she got them undone she slowly, painfully slow Inu Yasha thought, as she took them off. She leaned down so her lips were right above his tip. Inu Yasha's eyes widened now knowing what she was going to do. She paid no attention to what was going on with Inu Yasha's face. She however did notice that he got harder if that was even possible. She kissed his penis, getting moans out of her lover Delighted at the response she was getting, Sango swirled her tongue down his shaft. Inu Yasha felt himself coming the more she worked, when she started to suck and nibble lightly he lost it. He cried out her name as he let go into her mouth. Sango cleaned him up with her tongue.

END OF LIME/LEMON

Once she was done, she helped him put his pants back on. When they were on Inu Yasha took her down to the river so she could wash her mouth out. Inu Yasha was a bit embarrassed at what had happened. Sango on the other hand didn't really care she had helped the one she loved. She actually enjoyed listening to the pleasured moans that came from him.

"Inu Yasha I'm sorry if you didn't want that." Inu Yasha looked shocked that she said that.

"Sango, it was wonderful don't be sorry, my love. Sango looked at me please." Sango looked at Inu Yasha with tears in her eyes. "Sango what's wrong?" Inu Yasha asked with concern and worry etched in his face and voice.

"I thought you were mad at me. I'm not truly sure if I can give you than that for now." Inu Yasha nodded and took her in his arms and hugged her. Sango rinsed her mouth and took Inu Yasha's hand as they walked back to camp. Once they got there, everyone was already awake and getting ready to leave.

"Where were you two?" Kagome asked. Sango laughed as Inu Yasha turned red.

Sango answered, "sleeping a little ways away from camp." They all nodded and sat back down. The sun hadn't even come up yet. Inu Yasha jumped up in a tree with Sango, where they finally went to sleep. Kagome smiled at Miroku and rested her head on his chest. Mystical just fell back to sleep when her head hit Sessho-maru's tail. Once all the kids were awake they could tell it was a romantic night.

"Kohaku, where's your sister?" Rin asked a just waking up Kohaku. He looked around camp to find that she wasn't there but her stuff was.

"I have no clue Rin. Her stuff is still here, so she can't be far." Rin nodded and went to him.

"Let's go get firewood, it's cold today," Rin said.

"Alright let me grab my weapon." They walked off hand in hand to get firewood. Slowly but surely the grown ups woke up.

"Where is Rin? I wish to leave soon," Sessho-maru asked once he was fully awake.

"Kohaku and Rin went to get firewood a little while ago. They should be back rather soon I should think," Souta answered the lord's question. Just as he finished a giggling Rin walked into camp with a blushing Kohaku. Kohaku had all the firewood because Rin found it too heavy.

"Rin are you ready to leave?" Sessho-maru asked the young girl. Rin sobered up and nodded with a sad look in her eyes. She walked over to Sessho-maru and he started to walk the opposite way they had come. Mystical wasn't going to leave. "Mystical, you are coming no?" He was now talking to the woman he had least expected to fall in love with.

"No, I'm not it's not fair to take Rin away from children around her own age. So until she really wants to leave Kohaku, she's not going either."

Sessho-maru sighed in frustration, "Fine I'll be back as soon as I can. I must patrol my lands and find Jaken." With that Sessho-maru left.

Rin smiled, "I can stay here?"

"Yes it looks that way. Now go play with the guys." Rin ran over to them/ Kohaku smiled and took her hand to show her a toad pond he had seen when they were out gathering firewood.

"Okay, we'll go. You aren't going to fall this time are you?" Rin asked. Kohaku blushed he had been looking at Rin when he had fallen. Rin giggled, "Shippo, Souta you guys want to come? We're going to a toad pond."

"Sure," the two boys yelled and raced over to her. Mystical laughed same with Sango and Kagome.

"Girls have a lot of charm that they don't know about when they're young," Mystical stated.

"Isn't that the truth," Sango said than blushed. Inu Yasha walked over to her and whispered in her ear.

"And while they got older it only increases." He placed his arms around her waist and his head rested on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly and he kissed her.

"God that's gross," Miroku joked. Mystical, Kagome and Sango broke out laughing. Inu Yasha just said one simple thing 'feh'. Mystical walked off to find the youngsters. Kagome walked over to Miroku and kissed his cheek.

"Well the rest of the journey turned out to be interesting," Sango stated.

"Up until Mystical came none of us would of said anything. I'm pretty sure we would have kept it hidden," Kagome replied.

"So what are we going to do? Souta has to go home. What are you and Mystical going to do Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Stay here I think. I just can't leave the man I love no could I?" Everyone grinned at the answer. Mystical walked back to the group soaked and muddy with Jaken yelling at her.

"I have to go home for a while. Get a shower, some better clothes and hell even some food."

Kagome nodded and spoke up, "I'm running out of supplies and Ramen so that's not good."

"Damn straight running out of Ramen is not good bitch," Inu Yasha yelled. Everyone laughed while they went to grab the kids so they could go to the future for a day or two.

"Hey Jaken, Sessho-maru was looking for you earlier," Mystical yelled back to the toad.

"My lord was looking for his lowly servant. I must be off."

A couple of years after everyone got together, it was evident that living arrangements would have to be made. Kagome and Miroku made a hut by the Bone Eater's well, Shippo lived with them. Sango and Inu Yasha had a hut around the God Tree. Mystical took to living with Sessho-maru and Rin. Rin and Kohaku had a relationship of a sorts going. Kohaku decided that he would live with his sister until he built his own hut and was able to care for himself. Sessho-maru and Inu Yasha got along mostly due to Mystical and Kagome. Sarah ended up living with Koga at his den. Sarah is expecting their second child. Sango had twins and is expecting another set. Miroku has his heir and Kagome isn't expecting at the moment. Sessho-maru and Mystical have a two month old baby girl. Sessho-maru is trying to get Mystical to agree to another but she won't have it. They all see Keade and much as possible as well as Kagome's family on the other side of the well. The group doesn't see Lee that often but they've learned that he is dating an American girl.

Thank you every one for your reviews and review now so I know how I did.


End file.
